Jackson's Revenge
by TimeLordMaster108
Summary: Two mysterious attacks against two Naval pharmaceutical facilities leave Team Gibbs looking for a terrorist group, not knowing that an old enemy is waiting in the shadows. But when two people close to the team go missing, Thomas Jackson reveals himself and the team are left on a race against time before it's too late.
1. Prologue

**(AN) Hello and welcome to my next NCIS fanfiction, Jackson's Revenge. I hope you all enjoy and remember to Read and Review.**

**So as you will recall at the end of Granting Immunity, Thomas Jackson, the main antagonist of Outbreak is plotting his revenge, and as you'll see he's not messing around.**

**Also to give you an idea of the timeline for these stories. Granting Immunity took place during Season 16, between Hail and Farewell and Judge and Jury.**

**This story takes place during Season 17, between Wide Awake and the new episode airing tonight in America. Institutionalised**

**Credit to DS2010 for some of the dialogue.**

**Disclaimer, I don't own NCIS. All characters and locations are owned by CBS Television and Paramount Pictures.**

* * *

**NCIS: Jackson's Revenge**

**Prologue**

* * *

It was a cold November day at Leavenworth penitentiary and Thomas Jackson was being escorted by two burly security guards to Warden Benson's office.

"Enter." said Benson's voice as one of the guards knocked on the door.

The door was opened and Jackson was forcefully shoved inside by the guards, giving him death glares before snapping the door shut. Warden Benson, a short man in his mid fifties was sat behind his desk, staring at Thomas.

"You wanted to see me Warden?" asked Thomas.

"Yes, now sit down." ordered the Warden.

Thomas took the seat opposite Benson, waiting for what was to come.

"Well Mr Jackson, I've just received some very interesting papers from the court."

"Really?" asked Thomas, smirking, knowing that this was all part of his plan to get out. Just last month he had gotten some friends of his to threaten the family of the judge who had thrown him in prison to have him released.

"It seems you're being released on good behaviour, "Explained Benson apprehensively, "As of today you're a free man, for better or worse."

"Seems like it," said the guard escorting Thomas as he walked back in, "Now back to your cell while we get you processed."

* * *

By three oh-clock in the afternoon, Thomas was a free man. He changed out of his orange prison jumpsuit and into some casual clothes before leaving. He got on a bus that dropped him off at the Norfolk deport and soon bought himself a burner phone. He then slipped into a dark alleyway and made a call.

"Moose, I'm out," said Thomas, "Come pick me up at the Norfolk deport. Thankfully nobody who I want revenge on knows that I'm out, as they felt it unnecessary to inform, given my good behaviour. Is everything ready?"

"You bet ya," replied Moose's voice in a sinister manner, "We really gonna do what you said?"

"Of course," replied Thomas, "It's high time that I get revenge on those that got me thrown in jail."

* * *

Later that evening in the car park of a Naval pharmaceutical building, a female security guard with long red hair was doing her rounds when she spotted a black sports car parked up against the building that clearly wasn't meant to be there. She then marched over to it and saw a man wearing a grey hoodie sitting in the drivers seat, his hood almost obscuring his face.

"Excuse me sir, do you mind explaining to me what you're doing here?" asked the guard, "This is a restricted-

However the guard never got the chance to finish as quite suddenly a loud ringing noise sounded. Peering closer through the window, her eyes widened in horror at the sight of a ringing mobile phone attached to wires.

Almost instantly, a massive fireball engulfed the car and the guard. It then spread, tearing through the building, causing mass panic, destruction and death.

From a distance Thomas was watching this, surrounded by ten other men, grinning in wicked delight, the glowing fire reflecting and flickering across his face and eyes.

"Now the real fun begins." whispered Thomas wickedly.

* * *

**(AN) Well that was the prologue. I hope you all enjoyed and remember to Read and Review.**

**This is only the beginning of Thomas's revenge plan, as he may have something bigger planned.**

**Next chapter, Team Gibbs will get involved with this big mystery. And you'll see why next chapter.**

**Until then, this is TimeLordMaster108 signing out.**


	2. A New Threat

**(AN) Welcome to the first full chapter of Jackson's Revenge. I hope you all enjoy, and remember to Read and Review.**

**So as you saw last chapter, Team Gibbs have got quite a mystery on their hands, and this chapter will show the start of their investigation.**

**Disclaimer, I don't own NCIS. All characters and locations are owned by CBS Television, Belisauraus Productions and Paramount Pictures.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**A New Threat**

* * *

It was turning out to be a dull evening for the MCRT agents who had been sat at their desks in the squadroom all day, filling out paperwork, answering calls. Or in the case of McGee and Bishop, playing a game of charades.

"It's a movie?" guessed Ellie to which McGee shook his head before making more gestures, "A song?"

Tim simply nodded, grinning in delight.

"Ohhh," cried Bishop in delight, "Is it I'm walking on Sunshine? Circles in the Sand?"

"Wrong, it's Look Away," answered McGee, "You know from A Series of Unfortunate Events."

"Oh, that makes sense." replied Bishop in realisation.

"I'm sorry, A Series of Unfortunate what now?" asked Nick in utter confusion, looking at the two from his desk with a look of bewilderment.

"Seriously?" asked McGee in surprise, "You know, Lemony Snickets A Series of Unfortunate Events? Was a successful book series? Got made into a movie with Jim Carry in 2004. There was a really good Netflix series?"

"Jim who?" replied Torres, causing McGee and Bishop to slowly facepalm.

"Oh man, this is bad," said Tim, rolling his eyes, "Anyway, the twins really love it. And they really like the charades game."

"So, um, how have they been coping with the sign language and the Cochlear implants?" asked Bishop.

"It's taken a few months, but they seem to have gotten used to them, they're really good at sign now," explained McGee, smiling with pride, "Victoria, Emma and their friends, and their teachers have been so supportive as well."

"Save it for later McGee," interrupted Gibbs, briskly walking over to his desk and grabbing his badge and gun, "Grab your gear. There's been an explosion at a Naval pharmaceutical facility in Norfolk, let's go."

The other agents slung their backpacks over their shoulders and hurriedly followed Gibbs who was now at the elevator.

* * *

The scene that awaited the team at the crime scene was one of absolute chaos. The building had a massive gaping hole in the centre with smoke clouds billowing out and was surrounded by several LEO's who had cordoned off the area. Several firefighters were putting out the last few flames, while dozens of workers were escorted out of the building and put on to ambulances. Gibbs and the team got through using their badges and soon spotted the shell of a burnt out car with a charred skelton in the drivers seat.

Bishop went over and began snapping photos of the car, the skeleton and another skeleton lying at the foot of the car, while Gibbs spoke with the Police chief, a middle-aged man with dark hair.

"Ahh, Special Agent Gibbs, I was expecting you." remarked the chief.

"Mind telling me what happened chief?" asked Gibbs dryly.

"Well, from what we can gather, it seems that at approximately Six-twenty, one of the security guards, Sheila Thompson was doing her rounds when she noticed that burnt out car," began the chief, indicating the charred shell, "She went over and asked whoever was inside what they were doing in there. Then she saw the bomb next to the guy, but by then it was too late. The staff have said that the bomb went off, causing massive damage and causing several smaller explosions."

"How many casualties?" asked Gibbs.

"Seven dead, dozens severely injured." answered the chief.

"Boss," called out McGee as he and Bishop approached, "Managed to find fragments of the bomb, we'll know more once we get it back to Kasie at the lab."

Gibbs looked at the plastic bag McGee was holding which contained metal fragments.

"Spoke with the guards at the gate. Apparently the man in the car got through the gate, claiming to be an employee named Charles Parkinson. There's just one problem with that theory though." stated Bishop.

"And what's that Bishop?" asked Gibbs, somewhat impatiently.

"Well the guards were slightly confused, because Mr Parkinson died in a mugging just a few weeks ago," informed Bishop, "Strangely the only thing that was stolen was his I.D. card for this facility, and the mugger was never caught. We investigated the case, remember?"

Gibbs suddenly remembered this case. Mr Parkinson had been shot with the gun thrown in a trash can. Unfortunately there was no DNA on the gun and no CCTV cameras anywhere near the area of the crime, or none that had any good footage, so in the end the case went cold.

"Did the guards explain why they let this man claiming to be Parkinson in?" asked Gibbs.

"According to them, the man showed them Mr Parkinson's I.D. card," stated Bishop, "They were just hired the other day and had no clue that Mr Parkinson was dead."

"And we may have found the I.D. card." stated Torres, walking up to the others with McGee, holding up a plastic bag containing what appeared to be the remains of an I.D. card.

Gibbs simply nodded before walking over to Palmer who was currently examining both corpses. "Talk to me Palmer." he said.

"Not much to talk about I'm afraid," informed Jimmy, "Both victims were fully caught in the explosion, killing them instantly. Time of death is approximately six twenty-one, judging from what the chief said. Thankfully I've got some fingernail scrapings from the bomber, so we should be able to get a positive DNA match once he's in Autopsy."

"Good job Palmer," thanked Gibbs before calling out to the rest of the group, "Right, bag and tag, let's go."

Everyone quickly packed everything away. Jimmy loaded both Sheila and the unnamed bomber's bodies into the Autopsy van.

* * *

Later on, Jimmy was pacing around Autopsy, observing the two corpses. Gibbs then strolled through the door.

"Anything new?" asked Gibbs.

"Nothing," replied Palmer in a grim manner, "Only that they're both dead. However Ms Thompson appears to have kept herself in good health while the bomber looks like he needs serious help with his teeth, I could compare dental records once we get the bombers I.D. if you want?"

"Nah, I'm good." replied Gibbs dryly.

Suddenly Gibbs' phone rang causing the senior agent to fish it out of his pocket and answer.

"Yeah Kas?" said Gibbs.

"I've got plenty of stuff to show you." answered Kasie in excitement.

"I'll be right down." answered Gibbs before instantly hanging up.

Gibbs then walked out of the room, ignoring Palmer saying something about dental hygiene.

* * *

Down in the Forensics lab, Kasie was doing a small victory dance, not noticing Gibbs enter.

"What you got for me Kasie?" asked Gibbs.

"Oh sorry Gibbs, I didn't here you come in," cried the Forensics scientist in fright before turning off the music, "And you'd be right, I've discovered quite a bit. In fact I just solved the Parkinson murder case."

"Go on." replied Gibbs, curiously.

"Right, well first of all I ran a DNA trace on the bomber's fingernails and have figured out his identity," began Kasie, heading over to her computer and typing away on the keyboard. After a few minutes an image of a middle aged man with a buzzcut appeared, "Meet Rico Fornez forty, a petty crook currently living in Baltimore and arrested multiple times for petty crimes such as mugging, vandalism, aggravated assault and burglaries. He's got no known connections to anybody at the facility, or so I thought."

"This goin' anywhere?" asked Gibbs impatiently.

"Yes indeed," answered Kasie, who led Gibbs by the arm over to a table where what resembled a crudely pieced together I.D. card sat, "See the I.D. card?"

"Yeah." replied the silver haired man.

"Well, I was able to glue this back together from the fragments found at the crime scene," began Kasie, holding it up so that Gibbs could just make out the image of a middle aged man with dark hair, "And I ran a check against the facility's database. This I.D. card is the genuine I.D. card belonging to Charles Parkinson."

"So Rico is the mugger who murdered Parkinson, and used his I.D. card," said Gibbs in realisation, "What about the bomb?"

"The bomb was homemade," answered Kasie, "From the fragments we've got, it was a cellphone activated device with a countdown sequence and wires connected to what appears to be a detonator, but they were very crudely fitted together."

"Thanks Kas." thanked Gibbs.

* * *

"Update for you," drawled Gibbs as he entered the bulpen, "Our bomber's name is Rico Fornez, a petty crook. He's the one responsible for the mugging and murder of Charles Parkinson, stole his I.D. card to gain access to that facility. McGee, I want you, Torres and Bishop to get a search warrant, head over to his house in Baltimore, see if there's any clue as to who he's working for."

"On it boss," replied Tim, "The DOD are already on high alert."

"Good to here." replied Gibbs.

And for the second time that evening, McGee, Torres and Bishop slung their backpacks over their shoulders.

* * *

The group soon got the warrant, took the MCRT truck and followed the directions to Rico's house. However as they neared the house, an orange glow suddenly illuminated their faces.

"Oh come on!" yelled Nick in horror.

Where Rico's house might have once been was now a burning shell. A firetruck was parked just outside with firefighters spraying the fire with water.

The group hopped out of the truck and approached the firefighters.

"Excuse me. Special Agent McGee, NCIS," called out McGee as he and the others flashed their badges, "We were sent here to search this house, it belonged to a known criminal."

"Tough luck for him then," remarked one of the firefighters unsympathetically, "Someone dumped gasoline all over the house and set it on fire. Nothing's survived the blaze I'm afraid, so if you needed to find evidence, you're out of luck."

"This is unbelievable." stated Ellie in horror as McGee pulled his phone out and called Gibbs.

"Boss," began McGee, "We're too late, someone's gotten to Rico's house first and burnt it to the ground. There's not a shred of evidence left we could've found or used."

"Damnit," cursed the senior agent over the phone, "Whoever's behind this has planned it out really well."

"Like a game of chess." remarked Ellie.

* * *

Over at an abandoned house, Thomas Jackson and his friends were waiting in the kitchen when suddenly the back door opened and a dark hooded figure entered and shut the door.

"Is it done?" asked Thomas.

"Yes." replied the man, pulling down his hood and revealing dark hair and a bulldog tattoo on his neck, "I burnt the entire place down. Those dumb Navy cops won't find a single trace of evidence."

"Excellent Osmond," cheered Thomas in triumph before addressing the room at large, "Now we move on to phase two of my plan, our man is already in place. We'll head over to the facility and watch my second and final attack unfold."

"So, what's the move after we're done with the second attack?" asked a man with brown hair and a bull tattoo on his neck.

"I've told you Moose, after we're done, we move on to the big part of my revenge plot," answered Thomas, grinning wickedly, "Those attacks were just meant to put those Navy cops on edge and keep them on their toes. After this attack, we go after my bigger target. There's someone very particular I want to hurt, and I know just how we'll do it, by taking away what they love the most and by taking what's rightfully mine. And also making a certain little, blonde brat suffer."

Thomas said that last part with barely concealed venom.

Thomas then flashed a creepy smile as he thought of a certain redhead who would be getting a visit from him and his friends very soon.

* * *

The next morning, Gibbs yawned as he stretched and woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. The senior agent picked it up and answered.

"Yeah it's Gibbs." said Gibbs, somewhat sleepily.

"Gibbs, thank god I reached you." cried Vance's panicked voice.

"What's wrong Leon?" asked Gibbs, now more alert.

"There's been another attack." answered Vance.

"Explosion?" asked Gibbs in horror.

"No, not this time. It was a chemical attack." informed the director.

* * *

**(AN) Well that was the first chapter of Jackson's Revenge. I hope you all enjoyed and remember to Read and Review.**

**So yeah Jackson and his gang really know what they're doing. Those who've read Outbreak can likely guess what Thomas's main goal will be after these attacks. Won't spoil if you don't know.**

**Credit to DS2010 for the gang member names Moose and**

**So until then, this is TimeLordMaster108 signing out.**


	3. An unlucky Time

**(AN) Hello and welcome to the next chapter of Jackson's Revenge. I hope you all enjoy and remember to Read and Review.**

**In this chapter, we'll see Thomas and his gang continue to annoy team Gibbs, and at the end we'll see Thomas's true plan kick off.**

**Just a slight warning, the last half of this chapter will get dark.**

**Credit to DS2010 for some of the dialogue in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer; I don't own NCIS. All characters and locations are owned by CBS Television, Bellisauras Productions and Paramount Pictures.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**An unlucky Time**

* * *

The MCRT truck and the Autopsy van pulled up outside the facility which was in a similar state to the first building. However instead of fires and a gaping hole in the building, there was quarantine signs, people running about in haz-mat suits and an even larger number of ambulances were present.

Gibbs and the others approached the building, flashing their badges. They too were also wearing protective gear.

"What happened here?" asked Gibbs as the head of the haz-matt team walked up to him.

"Well it was almost seven in the morning and everybody was just getting to work," began the man, "Anyway according to a report from a technician, he caught a newly hired technician named Bob Marrow hacking into the software for the chemical containers. He attempted to stop Bob, but he shot the poor guy and it turned out that he'd managed to take control of the security system and locked himself in the server. Then we believe he used a virus to cause the containers to open, releasing dangerous chemicals."

"Did anybody try shutting off the ventilation system?" asked McGee.

"Yes," answered the man, "But Bob hacked that as well. The gasses began to infect everybody, even killing Bob, but thankfully one brave soul managed to regain control of the systems and put the infected areas into lockdown."

"How many casualties?" asked Sloan, dreading the answer.

"At least five people are dead," answered the man gravely, "And dozens more have been infected by strep-pneumonia. We also have reason to believe that last night someone tampered with the chemicals."

"What makes you say that?" asked Gibbs curiously.

"One of the security guards told me that last night a security camera suddenly went out," answered the man, "We believe Bob who was working in the server room hacked our security systems, they would've went off otherwise. Plus when staff went to look at the camera, they found that the lense had been shot out."

Gibbs quickly turned to the other agents, "Get to Marrow's place quickly," he barked in sudden realisation, "If he's part of the same group then they'll try to burn it down."

"On it boss." replied McGee.

"Do you know anybody who could tell me where Marrow lived?" asked the senior agent.

"That's the manager of the facility over there." replied the man, pointing towards a tall, elderly man wearing a smart business suit.

The team went over to the other man and after asking for directions, McGee, Bishop and Torres hopped into the MCRT truck, went and obtained a search warrant and sped off in the direction of Bob Marrow's house.

* * *

But when they reached their destination, the team were met with the same scene as they had seen at Rico's house. Bob's house was now a ruined shell as well. And after asking the firefighters, learned that everything had been completley destroyed.

"You've got to be kidding me." cried Bishop in dismay.

* * *

Later on the team returned to the squadroom.

"Bob Marrow, forty-four," began McGee as he pressed the plasma screen remote, bringing up info on Bob Marrow and an image of a middle-aged man with greasy blonde hair, "Arrested a few years ago for shoplifting, no known connection with Rico Fornez or Charles Parkinson."

Tim then pressed the button on the remote and the info and images for Fornez and Parkinson appeared on the screen. Charles Parkinson was a man in his late sixties with snow white hair.

"Charles Parkinson as we know was an employee at the Naval Pharmaceutical company in Norfolk," said McGee, "Was shot by an unnamed mugger a few weeks back, who we now know as Rico Fornez."

The team groaned at the lack of new information and either sat at their desks or in Gibbs and Jack's cases, paced about restlessly.

"There must be some sort of motivation behind these attacks," seethed Gibbs, "It's been a day since the first attack and not a single terrorist group has claimed responsibility."

"No calling card, no phone calls, not even a social media presence," stated Sloan, "Clearly whoever's behind these attacks has planned this so well, to get at us. this isn't some terrorist group Gibbs, it's something more."

"But what could they possible be after?" asked Gibbs, "Clearly not to steal, nothing's been stolen."

"Aww, the two lovebirds debating stuff together." muttered Nick under his breath.

"WE'RE NOT DATING!" yelled Gibbs and Sloan in unified irritation, causing Torres to leap out of his seat and fall on the floor.

Kasie then took that moment to come striding into the room, humming happily to herself.

"What are you so happy about?" questioned Gibbs in a somewhat grumpy tone.

"Whoa, okay, clearly somebody hasn't gotten their morning coffee," remarked Kasie who chuckled before faltering at the hard glare Gibbs was giving her, "Okay, I've got some news. I checked the samples from the facility, and they've all been contaminated with spores spreading the strep-pneumonia."

"Anything else?" asked Gibbs impatiently.

"Yes indeed," replied the Forensics scientist happily, "Turns out that this Bob Marrow was friends with Rico Fornez. And both knew a man by the name of Max Hannigon."

"And where can we find this guy?" demanded Gibbs.

"Well... I don't mean to upset you, but the guy's vanished off the radar, within the past few weeks as it happens," informed Kasie, "Essentially, he's gone underground."

"I know what it means Kas," barked Gibbs before groaning and clutching at his temple, "Right, now all we have to do is wait until he shows his face. I hate waiting."

Everyone else watched as the silver haired man marched off, grabbing a plastic cup of coffee off his desk.

"Well, things couldn't get any worse, could they?" asked McGee.

"Well Gibbs is certainly worried, his gut's screaming." commented Bishop.

And they were right. As Gibbs drank his coffee, his gut instinct was telling him that things were going to get worse before they got any better.

* * *

But it seemed that Gibbs was wrong, almost a week passed and nothing more happened, no new attacks, just nothing, causing Gibbs to start drinking more coffee which everyone agreed was crazy. But unfortunately his famous gut was proven to be correct yet again. Thomas Jackson and his gang had now moved on to the next stage of his revenge plan.

Thomas and his gang had been on a stakeout with only revenge on Thomas's mind. He and his gang had been watching the Daly's house for a week, watching and observing their comings and goings, waiting patiently for the perfect moment to strike.

And his plan for taking Audrey was simple, he and his gang would terrorise her and Emma into physical and emotional exhaustion so she'd be easier to take. He was also going to kill Emma. Jackson was also wearing gloves, so nothing could be traced back to him

Thomas watched as Kevin and Tommy stepped out of the house, clearly going for a night out. He snarled furiously as Kevin hugged and kissed Audrey and Emma. The two then headed over to Kevin's car, hopped inside and the former Lieutenant drove off, just as Audrey closed the front door.

"Now is the time." whispered Thomas into a walkie talkie, watching as the car pulled out of the driveway and drove off into the night.

Hearing another vehicle drive up, Thomas saw six masked men get out, wearing gloves, wielding various weapons, and one holding a note He then leapt out of the van, carrying a backpack, followed by four more masked, gloved and armed men. The gang of ten men then made their way up the Daly's driveway and Thomas stepped up to the front door while the other nine men went round to the back. Thomas then stepped on to the front step and knocked on the door.

* * *

Meanwhile inside Audrey and Emma were preparing for a girl's night in just watching a movie and eating popcorn and pizza, which the brunette was just taking out of the box.

"Mom, the popcorn's ready!" yelled Emma over the microwave beeping.

"Thanks sweetie, I'll take it out in a minute." answered Audrey, placing the pizza into the oven before closing the door.

Suddenly there came a light knock at the front door. "Now who could that be?" asked Audrey aloud and in confusion since she wasn't expecting anybody, and if Kevin had forgotten something, he had his house keys or would've called.

The brunette headed over to the window by the door and peered through, only to leap back in fright as she saw a face she hoped to never see again, Thomas Jackson. Thinking quickly, the woman rushed towards the phone when suddenly the door was kicked in and Thomas with a backpack slung over his shoulders walked inside, giving Audrey a seductive smile. The brunette then tried to run, but Thomas was too quick, threw his backpack aside and grabbed Audrey around the middle.

Audrey's heart quickened as she heard men yelling as they barged through the back door, Emma screaming in terror and popcorn spilling to the floor. Audrey was then pushed into the living room, desperately struggling against Thomas's grip, she cried out in fear as she saw eight more men in the room, a couple had bits of popcorn on them, one of them holding a struggling but terrified Emma.

The brunette saw a ninth man in the kitchen sticking what looked like a note to the bulletin board.

Thomas then let go and struck Audrey across the face, sending her crashing to the floor.

"Tie them both up and do what you want with the girl!" ordered Thomas, watching Emma struggle, which amused and satisfied him.

"No, NO! leave her alone, I'll do what you want," begged Audrey in fear, "Just leave her alone."

"I'll think about it," sneered Jackson, "Tie them up."

Thomas pulled Audrey up by the arm and threw her at one of his men who shoved the trembling brunette into a sitting position against a wall opposite Emma, who was also being forced to sit. He then took out some zip ties. Two other men pulled Audrey and Emma's arms behind their backs and the man then wrapped the first two zip ties around Audrey's wrists and ankles, then he did the same to Emma.

Both Audrey and Emma watched, trembling in fear as Thomas walked around the living room.

"H-how can you be here?" asked the brunette in a voice quivering with fear.

"They let me out on good behaviour and decided not to tell anybody," explained Thomas in a seductive manner as he approached Audrey and caressed her cheek, causing the woman to shudder, "Now before I potentially kill you and your little brat, I'm going to take that sweet body of yours and make it mine."

Thomas then grabbed a chunk of her hair, pulled her head back and planted a kiss on Audrey's mouth. She attempted to resist and struggle, but it was no use, as Thomas wrapped one hand around her throat and squeezed while covering her nose with the other.

"Ohh, you're a fighter aren't you," remarked Thomas in cruel delight, "I like a fighter."

He then let go causing Audrey to choke and gasp for air, taking in huge gulps. He then slapped her across the face.

"No! No! Mom!, Mom!," cried Emma in terror, "Leave her alone, don't hurt my mom."

"Shut her up!" yelled Jackson.

One of the men stormed through to the kitchen, grabbed a tea towel off the counter, ran back through and stuffed it into Emma's mouth, muffling her terrified screams.

During this Audrey had taken advantage of the distraction and broken free of the zip ties. She then stood up and kneed Thomas in the groin before running towards her daughter.

"You bitch." snarled Thomas in fury.

He then ran towards Audrey from behind and grabbed her round the middle. He then dragged the struggling brunette from the room, up the stairs and into her and Kevin's bedroom where she was thrown on to the bed. He then crawled on top of her, ignoring the brunette's terrified pleas.

Audrey attempted to push Thomas off but it was no use as she felt her pants sliding off, then her underwear.

"Now where were we?" asked Thomas in a seductive voice as he caressed her cheek, "Ahh that's right, now I'm going to teach you a lesson you'll never forget."

"NO! NO! Help!" cried Audrey in horror, "Help!"

"Scream all you want, nobody's coming for you." whispered Thomas into Audrey's ear before licking her face and neck.

Audrey attempted to wriggle free but was stopped by Thomas leaning on top of her. He then began to slowly unzip.

"No, NO!" screamed Audrey, "GET OFF of me! my husband is going to kill you."

"Don't worry about that little husband of yours. He won't find you until we throw your body into the middle of a highway," stated Thomas, "Plus those dumb Navy cop friends of yours are too on edge with those attacks, and can't help because they'll be too on edge. And besides, I've got plans for you Audrey, so once I'm done, you'll never want your husband again."

"NO! NEVER! get off of me." pleaded the brunette.

"No, I'm not finished yet." sneered Thomas.

He then got off the bed, took one of the pillowcases off the bed and tore it apart. He then grabbed Audrey and pulled her arms up and tied her wrists to the bedpost. He then tied Audrey's feet to the footboards. He then pulled open the sock drawer and gagged her with one of Kevin's socks. Jackson then dropped his pants and underwear. "Now, where were we?" he asked, crawling back on top of Audrey.

Meanwhile downstairs, Moose and Osmond were punching and kicking Emma who was lying on the floor, crying in terror, the others watching. Ernest growled in annoyance and pulled the two men off Emma before pinning them to the wall.

"You idiots, what do you think you're doing?" said Ernest, looking at the frightened eleven year old, "That's just a kid. What the hell. Are you insane? You like beating up helpless eleven year olds? Would you do that to an even younger kid?"

"No. But Jackson said we could do what we want with her," answered Osmond, "So why not rough the brat up a bit."

"Well I'm telling you, leave the poor kid alone or I'll shut you up permanently," snarled Ernest before cocking his pistol and aiming it at the two men, causing them to gulp, "DO YOU HEAR ME?"

"Yeah, yeah, we here you." replied the two men, nodding.

Ernest then lowered his weapon.

Moose and another man named Max then headed upstairs and saw Thomas enter the bathroom. They then entered Kevin and Audrey's room and saw Audrey tied to the bed, looking at him with wide terrified eyes. Max headed over to the brunette. He then went over to a nearby cupboard, opened it up and pulled out Audrey's jewellery box. Max then opened it up, grabbed her wedding ring and pocketed it.

"No, don't take that." begged the brunette.

Moose then marched over to Audrey and crawled on to the bed before unzipping his pants. The brunette tried screaming but he covered her mouth and nose with his hand. Audrey watched as Thomas exited the bathroom and entered the bedroom.

"Knock it off Moose and bring me the girl." sneered Thomas.

Moose got off, zipped his pants up and headed downstairs and after just a minute he came back, dragging Emma into the bedroom. Audrey saw that her little girl had several bruises on her face.

"Mom!" yelled Emma in fear, breaking free of Moose's grip and running towards Audrey.

Thomas saw this and quickly backhanded the blonde before grabbing her by the hair. "Now, now. What should we do with this little brat Moose?" asked Jackson.

"I say I should beat her till she's black and blue." answered Moose, leering at the girl.

"What do you think Audrey? should I let Moose loose on her?" asked Thomas, pulling Kevin's sock out of her mouth.

"No, no." whimpered Audrey, gasping for air after Moose had manhandled her.

"Yes, let's kill her," declared Thomas in a wicked manner, "Yes that would be justice. Let's kill this little brat."

"NO! I'll, I'll do anything, no, please, please don't kill her." pleaded Audrey in a mortified voice.

Audrey felt utterly helpless as she heard her daughter sob and beg for her mom and dad.

"Sorry lady, but Jackson wants me to kill the brat badly." stated Moose in an unsympathetic voice.

"Indeed I do," growled Thomas furiously, "She's responsible for my suffering."

"No, NO! she never did anything to you. NO!" begged the brunette.

"Yes she did Audrey, oh yes she did," snarled Jackson, "She lived and my, my little angel didn't, so she's going to have to pay."

The former Navy Officer then shoved Emma to the floor. The young blonde staggered to her feet and tried to run but Moose quickly grabbed her round the middle.

"Moose take her out, I'm not done with this one yet," sneered the former Navy officer, pointing towards Audrey, "oh we're far from done yet Audrey."

Moose dragged Emma out of the room kicking and screaming. "Mom!" she wailed in terror.

"Now Audrey let's get down to business shall we?" said Thomas seductively before pulling off his pants, re-gagging her and crawling on top of her again.

"No!" She cried again, "Kevin, Kevin where are you?"

In the next room Emma was kicking and screaming trying to get loose from Moose who simply threw her on to her bed.

"Quiet girlie!" snapped Moose, looking around the room for something.

He then spotted a red ribbon and picked it up. The man then stuffed it into Emma's mouth, muffling her.

"There that should keep you quiet," remarked Moose, "Now obviously Ernest disagrees about this, but he's not here. So I can make you suffer and kill you."

Moose then picked up a few small crayons and figures and threw them at Emma.

Emma's eyes widened, tears streaming down her cheeks as Moose approached her with a rolled up magazine.

Audrey listened as her daughter's muffled screams and cries echoed through the house, getting louder. Thomas was grinning in satisfaction as he exited the room.

"Please stop." pleaded Emma's muffled voice.

"Sorry, I just really like beating people up and making them suffer." declared Moose wickedly.

"You monster! I'll kill you." cried the brunette in horror.

Audrey was exhausted and achy, she had no strength left after trying to fight off Jackson again after everything that happened. She was terrified what was happening to her little Emma. After what Moose did to her she feared there would be nothing left of her little Emma. She prayed to God or whoever would listen to make these men leave and to have Kevin come to save the day. Audrey was starting to fear she would never be rescued. That her and Emma's fates were left to these horrible, horrible men and that they would find nothing but their bodies.

She looked around confused when she realised she was now alone in the bedroom, but was still tied to the bed.

"Oh God, Kevin, I'm so, so, sorry," sobbed Audrey, "Kevin please take care of little Tommy tell him to remember me as he grows older, tell him to remember Emma with her sweet smile."

With tears running down her face, she shook herself and was determined to get free.

Thomas thought to himself as he put his clothes back on and realised something. If he allowed Emma to die, it would draw attention to his master plan of wanting to break Audrey and make her his. Plus it would be more difficult to get Audrey to go with them. And he really wanted that brat to suffer.

"Moose." called out Thomas.

The sobbing stopped and Moose exited Emma's room.

"Change of plan," began Thomas in a low voice, "We're sparing the girl and taking her with us. That way the mother will more easily go if we threaten to kill her. Plus I want that brat to really suffer"

"Got you," replied Moose, "Hay, if it's okay, can I have the mother too?"

"I'll think about it," replied Thomas, "Right, now take the brat downstairs, and make sure she doesn't try anything. Now I'm going to quickly get my bag and... have some more fun.

Thomas then headed downstairs and after a few moments returned with the small backpack. He then entered the master bedroom and shut the door.

Now you listen to me," said Thomas seductively as he approached Audrey, "I'm going to untie you, do you understand? Nod for yes."

Audrey moved her head up and down understanding. In her head thinking this was her chance as Jackson moved towards the bed. He then untied her left hand first. Clinching her hand she was set to hit him the moment she was free but he was faster and grabbed her hand. "we'll have none of that now, will we?" he said, Holding her wrist tighter so she couldn't move as he reached into the bag on the bed and took out what looked like chains.

Oh god," thought Audrey to herself, "What's he going to do now?"

He took one end of the chain and wrapped her left hand in one end of the bracelets and took the other end and wrapped her left foot in it. Then he repeated the same on the right side. When he was done he admired his work and went back to the bag and began to pull something else out.

Emma who was now covered in a few cuts and bruises watched as Moose came back, un-gagged her and dragged the young blonde downstairs, Emma was still trembling in fear. When they went into the living room, the other men were watching ESPN.

"Thomas changed his plan, we're takin' the brat with us," informed Moose, "The boss says he wants her to suffer. Personally I wish he'd let me kill her, we don't need her, we've got the mother. And she's hot."

Ernest was starting to regret this, as it hadn't been what he signed up for. He didn't mind blowing up the building, he liked explosions. He didn't mind kidnapping, since he may get a nice sum of money. But Thomas was taking things to a whole new level, while he understood that he wanted revenge for his daughter, this was too much.

After half an hour listening to the sports and the muffled, terrified screams and sobs, Thomas came back downstairs.

"Right, I've finally exhausted the mother, time to go with our prizes." declared Thomas wickedly.

In the bedroom Audrey woke up after passing out to find that she was now completely untied and Kevin's sock was now lying discarded on the floor after Jackson had un-gagged her, and... she shuddered and choked back a sob at what Thomas had done after that, and unfortunately Jackson still loomed over her.

"Well that's enough for now my pretty," smirked Thomas in a seductive tone, causing Audrey to sigh in relief, thinking that he and his men would just leave. Audrey pulled her underwear and pants back up and got off the bed.

Unfortunately Thomas grabbed Audrey off the bed and dragged the brunette downstairs by the arm. One of the men had pulled a kitchen table into the living room and Thomas shoved Audrey on to the chair. One man took out some rope and wrapped it round the woman's middle, ankles and wrists.

Emma was sobbing loudly, wondering to herself when this nightmare would end. Moose then took out a baseball bat and swung it at Emma's temple, causing the young girl to crumple to the floor unconscious.

"STOP!" screamed Audrey in terror, "Leave her alone, She's just a child."

But the men ignored her. Two of them took out some more rope and tied it round Emma's feet and wrists, her hands now behind her back.

"How could you!" screamed Audrey at Thomas, "She's just a little girl."

"Yes she is, and she's so beautiful, you wouldn't want anything bad to happen to her would you?" asked Thomas, taking a boot knife from his shoe, kneeling down and putting it against her daughter's neck, leaving a scratch where the tip was pressing in, "You don't want me to hurt your precious little girl do you? Because I will if you don't cooperate and do exactly as I say."

Audrey watched as a small amount of blood came weeping from the scratch. She was scared to death that he would kill her daughter right in front of her, sobbing in fear that her daughter was going to die, and she couldn't stop it. She was praying Kevin was on his way home to save them.

Jackson then stood up and approached Audrey, knife in hand while one of the men, named Marshall picked up Emma and carried her out of the room like a sack of potatoes.

"No," said Audrey in a scared voice, crying, "No."

Good now listen to me, if you don't do exactly what I say, that little girl of yours isn't going to survive this little encounter." stated Thomas, squeezing the back of Audrey's neck to bring his point home and transferring the knife he used on her daughter to the hand holding Audrey's neck ready to cut her too, "My man over there will break that little girl's neck like a twig."

Marshall moved his hand nearer to her little girls neck.

"No, no, don't, I'll, I'll do what you want," sobbed the brunette, "just don't hurt her."

"Excellent, that's good my pretty." sneered Thomas seductively as he caressed her cheek.

Audrey watched the man drag her little girl out the door.

* * *

Marshall went over to the van and opened the back doors. They picked Emma up and threw her in like a sack of potatoes.

* * *

Two of the men untied Audrey from the chair. She was then shoved on to her back by Thomas and the two men rolled her over, tied her hands behind her back, before wrapping the rope around the brunette's middle and ankles.

Moose then pulled Audrey to her feet and dragged the woman by the hair out the front door.

* * *

Ensuring that nobody was watching, the other men went over to their vehicle, and sped off while Thomas, with his backpack, Osmond, Moose, Ernest and Marshall headed over to the van. Moose opened the back doors and shoved Audrey into the van.

Audrey lost her balance and hit her head on the floor of the van, causing Moose to laugh hysterically. "clumsy bitch, get up." he laughed.

Moose then laughed more as he picked her up and threw the brunette near her daughter. Audrey tried to grab her baby but Moose who was laughing dragged her by the hair to the other side of the van and tied her to one of the bars hanging from the sides.

"Is all secure back there?" The brunette heard Thomas asking.

"Yeah, let's go." answered a laughing Moose.

As the floor vibrated and the van began to speed off, Moose then sat down cross-legged and pulled out a shotgun, aiming it at the two, "Now don't try anything lady, or you'll be sorry." he snarled.

The brunette simply whimpered as she felt the van move. And as she looked at Moose aiming his gun at her and then the unconscious form of Emma, she preyed that Kevin or somebody would find and rescue her and Emma, or that she might be able to escape with her.

* * *

**(AN) Well this chapter turned out longer than expected. I hope you all enjoyed and remember to Read and Review.**

**So now Audrey and Emma are in the vile clutches of Thomas and his gang, what will happen to them? Will Team Gibbs be able to discover the connection in order to do anything. You'll have to wait to find out.**

**Until the next time, this is TimeLordMaster108 signing out.**


	4. The truth Revealed

**(AN) Hello and welcome to the next chapter of Jackson's Revenge. I hope you all enjoy and remember to Read and Review.**

**So from here on out we'll be switching between two perspectives for the story.**

**First there'll be the perspective of Team Gibbs and Kevin as they try to figure out what's going on.**

**And of course Audrey and Emma who are in the clutches of Thomas Jackson and his gang, and trust me when I say, things for them are going to get worse before they get any better.**

**Credit once again to DS2010 for some of the dialogue.**

**Disclaimer, I don't own NCIS. All characters and locations are owned by CBS and Paramount Pictures.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**The truth Revealed**

* * *

As she continued to feel the van moving down the street, Audrey kept her eyes firmly focused on Moose who kept his shotgun aimed at her face and occasionally pointed it at Emma who was still knocked out.

"You know you're a very pretty young woman Daly," commented Moose, giving the brunette a seductive smile, "Maybe if I'm lucky, Jackson will let me have you as well."

"Oh no." whimpered Audrey in terror.

"And he's right, your daughter's beautiful as well." sneered Moose, giving the young blonde a sinister expression.

"You leave her alone you animal!" yelled the brunette in outrage, attempting to break free.

However she suddenly stopped as quite suddenly Moose moved over to her and pressed the barrel of his shotgun into her cheek. "Don't make me hurt you lady, because I can if I want to." he sneered.

"Okay, okay," cried Audrey in a panicky voice, "Please don't shoot."

The man chuckled darkly as he moved back, still keeping his gun trained on the two girls.

"Hey guys, look, I can see the father's car driving in our direction. How about I cut him off, hopefully causing him to crash?" suggested Thomas in delight.

"Oh nooo, please don't," pleaded Audrey, "My son's in that car."

"Really, then that's even better," cheered Thomas, "Maybe I'll manage to kill two birds with one stone."

"No! NO! please don't hurt them." begged Audrey.

The brunette suddenly shifted sideways slightly as the van stopped before suddenly sliding backwards and banging her head against the wall as the van sped forwards and appeared to clip something. The brunette could hear the sounds of Thomas and the others laughing and a car breaking in the distance.

The woman preyed that if it was Kevin and Tommy, then hopefully they survived.

* * *

And thankfully Kevin and Tommy were indeed alive as the former Navy Lieutenant had managed to swerve to the side and park the car.

"Damn idiot almost hit us!" hollered Kevin in anger, slamming his fist into the dashboard.

"Yeah, stupid idiot," agreed Tommy, looking somewhat startled, and feeling thankful that he had his seatbelt on, "I had a great time dad. I'm glad you got us courtside seats."

Tommy was a massive basketball fan, so he had been both delighted and surprised when his dad had gotten two tickets for them to go see The Wizards play against Celtics for their night out.

Kevin chuckled and lightly ruffled Tommy's hair before starting the car up again and driving off. He'd have to remember to thank Tim again for getting the tickets. It was good to have friends in high places, or famous authors. "Glad you enjoyed it son." he said.

"That was some game dad," stated Tommy, clearly still excited from the game, "That shot Isiah Thomas made, that was so cool. And Troy Brown passing to John Wall for that three pointer right before the half time buzzer."

"Yeah, that was a good shot," agreed Kevin, smiling, "I hope your mom and sister had a good time tonight too. Wonder what they got up to?"

* * *

After a short while Kevin drove down their street and parked in the driveway. He and Tommy then hopped out, Kevin going to the front of the car to check if there was any damage while Tommy went into the back to gather up the two gifts they'd bought for the girls, a bottle of perfume for Audrey and a bracelet for Emma.

Kevin took out his mobile and shone the light from the device at his car. He then sighed in defeat as he saw a small dent right above the left headlight, the left rear view mirror also looked slightly bent.

"Shoulda gotten that van's license plate, then I'd have the last laugh." growled Kevin before laughing.

"Dad!" called out Tommy in alarm, "I think you need to see this."

Quickly putting his phone away, the middle aged man ran through the front door, suddenly stopping as he noticed a dent in the front door. Feeling a sense of worry growing, Kevin rushed through to the living room and gasped in shock.

One of the kitchen chairs was sat in the living room, a short distance away from the chair was a small puddle of blood. One of the tea towels lay discarded in a corner, covered in saliva. Kevin ran through to the kitchen where he found the back door wide open, a foot sized dent in it. An uneaten pizza still sat in its box, and a bag of popcorn was spilt near the microwave, Tommy was eating it.

"Audrey? Emma? where are you?" called out Kevin in concern.

Kevin then began running through the house with Tommy close behind, calling out for his mom and sister. They entered the master bedroom where Kevin saw Audrey's jewellery box lying open on the floor, looking completely full. One of the pillowcases had been ripped to shreds and there was a nasty smell of sweat and something else.

The two boys next dashed into Emma's room. The bedsheet looked slightly crumpled, various books, figures and other objects lay scattered on the floor, and one of Emma's ribbons was lying next to the bed, covered in saliva.

"What happened here?" cried Kevin in a panicky voice, pulling his mobile out and calling 9-1-1.

After he'd made the call the middle aged man called Gibbs.

* * *

Over at NCIS HQ the team were sitting at their desks daydreaming when suddenly Gibbs' phone rang causing them all to jump up in fright, and for Gibbs to fish it out of his pocket.

"Yeah, it's Gibbs," began the agent, "What? What! When? okay, on it."

Gibbs quickly hung up, got to his feet and grabbed his gun and badge, "Grab your gear, now!" he barked in a panicked manner, striding towards the elevator.

"Boss?" began McGee in concern as he and the others hurriedly grabbed their backpacks and dashed for the elevator as Gibbs stepped inside.

"Audrey and Emma Daly have gone missing." explained Gibbs gravely as the agents piled into the elevator.

Bishop gasped in horror while McGee and the others looked shocked.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the MCRT truck parked outside the Daly's house where two Metro cops, one male and the other female were waiting.

"Ah, Special Agent Gibbs," greeted the male cop, "Good job you got, hey!"

The cop called out in annoyance as Gibbs and the others ran towards the front door.

* * *

At the sound of the doorbell, Kevin ran over and pulled open the front door where he smiled sligtly at Gibbs, McGee, Bishop and Torres. "Oh Gibbs, Tim, thank god you came." he cried in a distraught manner before hugging each one, "Come in."

The agents and the two Metro cops followed Kevin through to the living room where they took in the carnage, Tommy was sat on the sofa looking terrified. Kevin sat down next to him and wrapped a comforting arm around his shoulder.

Ellie took out her camera and began snapping pictures while the two Metro cops approached Kevin and Tommy.

"Mr Daly. My name is Officer Becket, and this is my partner Officer Booth," said the male cop, addressing Kevin before pointing to the female Officer, "We'd like to ask you and your son a few questions.

"Yes, of course," answered Kevin, "Will this help find my wife and daughter?"

"It will," replied Booth, "Firstly can you tell us where you and your son were and what you were both doing this evening?"

"Well I'm a really big basketball fan, and I really wanted to see The Wizards play against Celtics," informed Tommy in a worried tone, "So then my dad decided for me and him to have a boy's night out. Anyway my Uncle Tim managed to get two tickets and my dad surprised me with them."

"I can verify that for you officers," confirmed McGee, "Kevin asked me if I could get the tickets and I managed it, wasn't easy though."

"Anyway, after we decided to go, my wife Audrey and my daughter Emma decided to have a quiet girl's night in," explained Kevin in a distraught voice, "Audrey ordered pizza and made some popcorn. The pizza arrived and then me and Tommy headed off. We enjoyed the game, and before we left we bought a couple of gifts for the girls, a bottle of perfume for Audrey and a bracelet for Emma. T-then when we got back we found the place like this, me and Tommy searched the whole house, but no sign."

"Hmmmm, this is strange," stated the female cop, taking notes, "It's possible Mrs Daly and Emma went out and didn't take her car, and while they were out there was a robbery."

A brief glimmer of hope filled Kevin as he pulled out his mobile and dialled in Audrey's number. Suddenly the Grey's Anatomy theme rang out in the room, Kevin walked over to the overturned coffee table and pulled out Audrey's mobile, the screen now cracked. Kevin turned the mobile off, slumped back down on the couch and clutched at his temples.

"Found something," said Nick, walking in from the kitchen and holding a piece of paper in his hand, "I found this note attatched to the chores board in the kitchen,... it pretty much confirms the kidnapping theory."

Torres walked over to the couch and handed the note to Kevin who took it gingerly and began to read aloud, "Daly, I have your wife and kid," began Kevin in a shaky voice, "If you want them back in one piece then don't even think of calling the cops or NCIS, or you'll get them back in pieces."

The middle-aged man felt his blood turn to ice, their was no signature on the note and he didn't recognise the handwriting. He then handed the note to Gibbs and placed his face in his hands.

Kevin began to think of who would want to hurt Audrey and Emma and tried to think of any enemies he could've made, but couldn't think of anybody that hated him so much that they'd want to hurt his wife and daughter.

"Kevin, do you have any idea who could've done this?" asked Bishop gently.

"No Ellie. I've got no idea, not even a clue," answered Kevin angrily, "I'm racking my brains, but I've got nothing."

"Okay man, have you seen anything unusual in the neighbourhood or at work?" questioned Torres in a grave manner.

"Now that you come to mention it, yes," replied the man in realisation, "There was this big black van with blacked out windows parked across the street for the past week. I-I just assumed it was owned by a neighbour. Whoever took Audrey and Emma must've been spying on us, waiting for the girls to be left on their own."

"And that must've been the van that almost hit us," said Tommy in shock, "When we were coming back, a van fitting the same description suddenly cut in front of us as dad was coming down a road. Thankfully he managed to stop before we could crash."

"Did you see a license plate or anything?" asked Bishop to Kevin and Tommy.

"No, I just remember the color of the van," said Tommy, thinking for a moment, "I do remember seeing Ram on the back though."

"That's good Tommy, so it's a Ram black van." said Torres, writing down this info in a notebook before going over to Becket and Booth and repeating the information.

Gibbs and McGee came back from upstairs, the younger agent went and sat next to his friend before gently patting him on the shoulder.

"Hang in there Kevin, we'll find them." assured McGee, Kevin simply nodded in response.

"I hope so Tim, I hope you do," growled the former Lieutenant furiously, "Because when we do, I'm going to kill the person who took them."

"Calm down Kevin, don't do anything rash." replied Gibbs in a calming manner.

"Rash, rash!" retorted Kevin, "Damnit Gibbs, they've got my wife, my baby girl, and we don't even know who they are. Don't do anything rash."

Kevin then began walking around the room, muttering to himself about what he would do to the people who took his wife and baby.

Tommy felt angry and also scared for his mom and sister. As he watched his dad wander round the house, he felt as though he wanted to punch something, so he took his frustrations out on a nearby cushion.

"We checked Audrey's jewellery box," explained Gibbs, "It seems the only thing that was taken was her wedding ring."

"This makes no sense," lamented Kevin in a confused manner, "They're not burglars, so why take her ring."

"Boss, you don't think this has anything to do with the two attacks last week, do you?" asked McGee.

"I don't know Tim. I hope not, but I don't believe in coincidences." answered Gibbs in a grim voice.

Gibbs' famous gut was screaming, he didn't believe these events were unrelated, they were linked in some way. And the timing of the attacks and Audrey and Emma's abduction was just to convenient for his liking.

* * *

About an hour later the van was now traveling through the mountains, bumping along the road. Audrey had now lost track of time and was now preying that Kevin or Gibbs and the team would save her and Emma.

Moose meanwhile was leaning over Emma, checking her pulse.

"The brat's still breathing," called out Moose before sneering at Audrey, "See, I didn't kill her, Thomas would kill me if I killed her, since he wants to make her suffer."

The man then gently stroked Emma's hair.

"Please, leave her alone, take me," pleaded the brunette, "I beg of you."

"Couldn't do that, the boss wants you for himself. But he's promised that we can have our turn."

Audrey suddenly heard what sounded like a garage door opening, followed by feeling the van reverse. After a few moments it stopped. She then heard doors opening and approaching footsteps, followed by the back being opened up.

Emma began to groan slightly as she started to come round. She'd had a horrible dream where she and her mother had been attacked by strange, horrible men and her Uncle Thomas who the young girl hadn't seen since she was four.

Suddenly someone started shaking her, telling her to wake up. "Wake up brat, we're here." snarled Moose.

Emma tried to ignore it, preying it was just a nightmare and that she'd wake up safe in her bed, but she just heard more angry yells and her mom sobbing.

Moose growled furiously, turned the blonde on to her side and kicked the young girl in the stomach causing Emma to cry out in pain and open her eyes.

"Yeah now you're awake," laughed Moose, "Come on, I need to get you inside."

The man then pulled Emma up into a standing position, dragged her by the hair to the open door and shoved Emma causing her to fall out and on to the ground, startling the others while Moose leapt out and just laughed at poor Emma who was currently attempting to stand, but struggled as she was tied up.

"You monster!" thundered Audrey, "I'll kill you."

Moose simply snickered as he crawled back into the van and unhooked Audrey from the bar. The woman kicked Moose hard in the shin, making him growl in pain. He then slapped the brunette across the face and dragged her towards the doors before leaping out.

Audrey stood up and staggered before falling on her face. Marshall and Osmond entered the van and picked up Audrey by the arms before placing her on her feet out of the van, "Where are we?" she asked in a voice quivering with fear.

"At a property my family owns," informed Thomas, in a very matter of fact way, "Osmond, take her down to the blue room next to the washers in the basement, Moose, take the brat upstairs."

The two men nodded in agreement. Moose grabbed Emma around the middle, lifted her up and carried her away, kicking and screaming. Audrey attempted to go after him but almost tripped only for Osmond to hold her round the middle.

He then grabbed a chunk of her hair and dragged Audrey through the door into the main building, through the kitchen and down some stairs into the basement where he pushed her inside. As she was frogmarched through the room, Audrey saw the walls lined with equipment, some she recognised, others she didn't. As they reached the back, Osmond threw the brunette on to the only bed in the room that was more like a cot with a threadbare mattress.

Osmond then untied Audrey before tying her hands and feet to the bedposts, the woman trembling in terror.

"Right, now to get those chains the boss mentioned." said Osmond to himself as he headed for the stairs.

"Oh god, save me." begged Audrey in horror.

Meanwhile Moose carried Emma up a flight of rickety stairs, down a hallway and into a bedroom with bare walls and a small shelf with a taser and riding crop on it, Emma was then thrown on to the bed. Moose then took out a long piece of rope and tied Emma's hands and feet to the bedposts.

"What are you going to do with me and my mom?" asked Emma, mortified, "Where is she?"

Moose simply ignored her and walked off. After a minute Thomas came walking into the room wearing a sinister grin.

"U-Uncle Thomas, where's my mom? why are you doing this?" asked Emma in a terrified manner, "I want my mom."

"Now, now little girl, you'll see your mom eventually." informed Thomas, walking over to the bed, wondering where to start, "And as for your question, you lived, you were born nine months after I-I lost my little S-sophie. Why did you have to live? I tried killing you three times, but it's never worked. Now, you're going to suffer.

"Now what should I do?" sneered Jackson, patting the girl on the shoulder.

He then picked up the riding crop and cracked it against the bed causing Emma to jump out of her skin and for Thomas to laugh in an insane manner.

"I want mom," cried Emma as tears began streaming down her face and she trembled, "Please, y-you don't want to do this. When my dad and Uncle Gibbs finds out about this you'll be s-sorry."

"SHUT UP!" bellowed Thomas, raising the riding crop.

Ernest, who was coming upstairs flinched as he heard the crack of the riding crop and that Daly girl yelling out in pain. He felt somewhat sorry for Emma and wished he could do something, but he was on strict orders.

* * *

The next day over at NCIS HQ Gibbs, McGee, Bishop, Torres, Sloan and Kevin were standing in the bulpen.

"I've informed Audrey's parents and brothers about what happened," explained Kevin, "They were quite upset but I assured them that they'd be found and that I'd keep them updated.

Quite suddenly Kasie came dashing towards them, grinning.

"Put on a happy face people, I've got some news." declared the Forensics scientist in delight.

"Roll with it Kas." drawled Gibbs.

"Well first some bad news, I tested for a DNA match on everything the kidnappers potentially touched but found nothing, not even a small trace of DNA," informed Kasie, "I was able to confirm that the saliva on the ribbon, tea towel and sock belong to both Audrey and Emma, meaning they were used as gags. And since I can't find any DNA for the kidnappers, it means they used gloves."

"Anything else?" asked Gibbs impatiently.

"The small traces of blood found in the carpet were a match to Emma," replied Kasie before hurriedly continuing at the sound of Kevin letting out a distressed cry, "But that doesn't mean they killed her, that note said they had both Audrey and Emma, they'd definitely have said something."

"Well, at least we know they're alive," said Kevin in deep concern, "Now I'd still like to know where they are and why they've been taken."

"Also got an update on that BOLO," informed Tim before clicking a button on the remote which brought up traffic cam footage on the plasma screen, "A traffic cam picked up a van matching Kevin's description, it seems to be heading in an eastern direction."

The slightly grainy footage showed a black van with blacked out windows speeding down the road.

"Well that helps." drawled Nick sarcastically.

Everyone suddenly turned around as two security guards entered the bulpen, escorting a young, scruffy looking man, with scruffy black hair.

"Agent Gibbs," began one of the security guards, "This man came to the gate demanding to speak with you. He was very insistent."

"Okay, I can handle this," assured the silver haired man, waving the two guards away, he then looked at the man, "So, what do you want?"

"My name's Max Hannigon," stated the man, truthfully, "I was sent here by my boss to give you all a message."

"Max Hannigon? we've been looking for you. Is your boss the one who organised the terrorist attacks?" questioned Gibbs firmly, looking into the man's eyes for any sign of deceit.

"Yes, he was indeed the one who orchestrated those attacks," confirmed Max with nothing but honesty in his eyes, "He wanted to keep you on edge, on your toes. But he wants you to pay for ruining his plans."

That statement made Gibbs' blood run cold. They now knew that it was somebody they'd met before and male, but who? Gibbs was running through a mental list of every male criminal he and his team had ever taken down.

"Ahh, and you must be Kevin Daly," said Max as he approached Kevin, "Yes, my boss really hates you, feels you took everything away from him. He also said to give you something and to expect a phone call from him very soon."

Max then reached into his pocket and drew out a gold ring with a small encrusted diamond on it. He then handed it to Kevin who stared at it, suddenly growing very pale, his eyes widening in shock. "This is Audrey's wedding ring," he gasped in horror before taking on a slightly aggressive tone, "How did you-

The man was quite suddenly interrupted by his phone ringing. Pulling it out of his pocket, Kevin frowned as he saw an unknown number, normally he would've ignored these but now didn't feel like the time and so he answered, putting the phone on loud speaker.

"Hello?" said Kevin nervously.

"Hello Daly, nice to here your voice again." came a male voice that was all too familiar to everyone in the room.

"Jackson," exclaimed Kevin in shock, "How did you get this number? I asked for the prison staff to never mention my number, I changed it."

"And the prison staff were true to their word, they never let me have your new number," answered Thomas in a sinister manner, "But you see I'm no longer in prison. I managed to phone a few friends to bribe the judge into giving me a full pardon, and they let me out on good behaviour. And by the way I have something for you."

Everyone stayed silent and listened to the sound of footsteps. After a few moments the feet stopped.

"Kevin!" cried another familiar voice, this time filled with fear and panic, "Kevin, is that you? help me."

"Audrey!" yelled Kevin in horror, "Yes it's me. Where are you babe?"

"She ain't answerin' that," sneered Thomas, chuckling lightly, "I've got both her and your precious daughter. You and Audrey took away what should've been mine, now I'm going to make you all suffer. And I promise I'm gonna have a real fun time."

Thomas then laughed in triumph before hanging up. Everyone just stood rooted to the spot, filled with dread. Terror was coursing through Kevin as he thought about what Thomas might do to his wife and child.

* * *

**(AN) Well that was chapter three of Jackson's Revenge. I hope you all enjoyed and remember to Read and Review.**

**So now everyone knows that Thomas Jackson is out of prison and is responsible for the attack and Audrey and Emma's abduction. Will Team Gibbs and Kevin be able to rescue them before its too late.**

**And yeah, things are just going to get worse for Audrey and Emma before they get any better.**

**Thanks to DS2010 and Gali Gregg for the reviews and constructive criticism.**

**Also, one thing I'll have to go back and correct later is referring to Audrey Daly as a redhead, she is in fact a brunette, in fact all the Daly's except Emma are brunettes.**

**Until the next chapter, this is TimeLordMaster108 signing out.**


	5. Escape Attempt

**(AN) Hello and welcome to the next chapter of Jackson's Revenge. I hope you all enjoy and remember to Read and Review.**

**So, now Team Gibbs knows who has Audrey and Emma, will they be able to save them? Also, there will be an escape attempt at the end, we'll see how that goes.**

**Credit once again to DS2010 for some of the dialogue.**

**Disclaimer, I don't own NCIS. All characters and locations are owned by Paramount Pictures, Bellisaurus Productions and Paramount Pictures.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**An escape Attempt**

* * *

Max Hannigon was now sat in the cold, dimly lit interrogation room. He had hoped that Gibbs would let him go, but unfortunately for him he was under arrest for assisting in kidnapping and theft.

Max had an ice-pack to his head and looked up as Gibbs briskly entered the room, shut the door behind him and wordlessly paced slowly around the room.

"That ice-pack helpin' your head there?" questioned Gibbs dryly.

"A little bit," growled Max in annoyance, "Your friends have anger issues Agent Gibbs."

"You tried running," snarked the silver haired man, sitting down opposite of Hannigon and smirking, "And you may have info that we want. Now I ain't condoning what happened, but you assisted in kidnapping his wife and daughter and you were in possession of his wife's wedding ring, so you can't exactly blame him for the way he stopped you from running."

"You're not bringing him in here are you?" asked Max nervously.

"Oh no," chuckled Gibbs darkly, "Could though if you don't tell me what I need to know."

In the observation room McGee, Bishop, Torres and Sloan were watching and listening as their suspect explained about how he'd been approached along with several of his friends by Jackson and how they'd agreed to help him and these other guys he was with.

"Did these men give their names?" growled Gibbs, giving the man his most terrifying stare.

"N-no they never gave their names," stated Max nervously, "He just ordered me to help him. He's crazy though that Jackson guy, said it was all part of some revenge scheme."

"Tell me what happened last night when you helped Jackson?" demanded Gibbs, slamming his fist down on to the table, causing Max to jump.

Everyone listened and felt disgusted as Max went into detail about the home invasion, Kevin felt boiling hot anger fill him as he learned of how they'd terrorised and beaten Audrey and Emma.

"Do you think this guy knows where Thomas is keeping Audrey and Emma?" asked Ellie to Tim.

"I'm starting to think he doesn't," answered Tim, "If he doesn't know the name of the people that Thomas worked for, then I sadly doubt he'll know where they went."

"McGee's probably right. Thomas Jackson's already managed to cover his tracks so far," pointed out Jack, "I don't think he'll slip up now."

"Yeah well he'd better," growled Kevin's voice from behind, "But come on guys, please let me go. I promise I won't punch him."

The others turned to look at Kevin who was on his knees and handcuffed to a chair, "Sorry Kev, Vance and Gibbs' orders," informed McGee, slightly smirking, "They don't want you accidentally injuring our suspect."

"I didn't mean to." argued Kevin.

"Well you just stay put, we'll figure this out." assured Bishop.

So, do you know where Jackson and his gang went with Mrs Daly and her daughter?" asked Gibbs in a dangerous manner.

"I've honestly got no clue where he's gone," answered Max, earnestly, "Thomas and his friends never told me anything besides him wanting to kidnap them."

* * *

Gibbs exited into the corridor followed by McGee and the others.

"Boss, I just got off the phone with Leavenworth Penitentiary. Jackson was indeed let out on good behaviour," informed McGee, "They also decided not to tell anyone as they didn't see him as a threat."

"Yeah well he's certainly a threat now," drawled Gibbs dryly, "McGee, Bishop, go back to the house, put tracers on all phones and computers. If Jackson calls again making his demands, then we can hopefully track him down."

"On it." replied Tim and Ellie in unison.

"Several NCIS agents are already on protection detail with Tommy, Kasie, Palmer, Delilah, Breena, the twins, Victoria and Ducky," explained Jack, "And the head of the FBI called and they've been updated and have put several of their Agents on protection detail for the non Naval victims of the ICU ward hostage situation, just in case."

"What can I do Gibbs?" asked Kevin.

The senior Agent turned to the man. "Go home, try to relax and look after Tommy," he advised, "Don't worry Kevin, we'll bring them both home, I promise."

The two then shared a hug.

* * *

Later on over at Thomas's house Emma was still tied to the bed waiting, waiting for that moment when Thomas would come back. She was terrified of what might eventually happen to her and her mom, whom she hadn't seen since being brought here the night before. On the plus side though, one of the men named Fred had come in soon after her initial beating and had treated her wounds and ensured there was no infection. The other plus was that she had been allowed to eat bread and water given to her at breakfast and lunch.

The door then opened and Thomas stepped in, a twisted smile on his face, the sight of this caused the young blonde to start trembling.

Thomas silently walked over to a nearby wall and pressed a button which made a small red light appear on a nearby camera that was mounted to the wall. He wanted to make sure that Kevin and NCIS learned a lesson, that nobody took what was rightfully his. But this was just a little test.

The man then picked up the riding crop and cracked it in the air, smirking as he saw Emma flinch and make a small whimpering noise.

"Now where was I?" said Thomas as he walked over to the bed and raised the riding crop above his head.

* * *

Down in the basement Audrey was still tied to the bed, now gagged after another henchman named Technomania had grown tired of her screaming to be released while he had set up some sort of live feed. Her eyes were now focused on the screen in front of her which showed her daughter on a bed, Thomas was standing in front of her, wielding a riding crop.

"Does that hurt?" asked Thomas wickedly, "It hurts doesn't it? Answer me! ANSWER ME!"

"YES!" wailed Emma in pain, "It hurts. Please don't do it again."

"Oh that's good," sneered Thomas, "That's very good. Well Audrey that's just a taste of what I'm going to do to you next."

"No," thought Audrey to herself as she heard yet another crack and scream, "No, no, my baby."

The woman listened and watched in horror as Jackson continued hitting her daughter and making her cry. After several minutes the screen switched off. Tears of anger and helplessness rolled down Audrey's face as she rattled on the chains, using all her strength to try and break free.

Audrey suddenly noticed a red light from a camera mounted on a wall, and wondered who was watching her.

She suddenly stopped at the sound of approaching feet, the door then opened and Thomas entered, flashing Audrey a seductive smile. "Well, well, well Audrey, did you like the show?" he asked as he approached the mattress, "I know I did. But you know that miserable little brat is getting what was coming to her, and so are you. You and Kevin both took what should've been mine."

"No," begged Audrey through her gag, "No, leave my baby alone. Take me instead."

"I'm sorry, what did you say? I didn't hear you around that gag," said Thomas mockingly, "You want me to remove it don't you?"

"Yes." answered a mortified Audrey.

"No, I think I'll keep it where it is for now. Maybe I'll take it out later." replied Jackson as he began rubbing his hand up and down Audrey's thigh, ignoring the terrified but muffled pleas and whimpers.

Thomas then walked over to one of the shelves where he kept his toys and pulled out another riding crop. He then cracked it in the air several times, causing Audrey to flinch, preying he wouldn't hit her with it. However her preyers went unanswered as Thomas went back to the mattress and raised the crop above his head.

"No, no, NO!" cried Audrey in terror, "No, please stop."

However she was ignored over the sounds of the crack of the crop and Thomas's evil laughter.

"Aiiieeeeeee, oh god, stop, stop, arrrrrrr. Oh god, it hurts, stop, please stop." pleaded the brunette.

Thomas stopped and grinned down at Audrey who had tears running down her face. "Don't feel bad Audrey, you brought this upon yourself," he said, "You and Kevin just had to have that baby so soon after Sophie died. Do you have any idea how that felt? DO YOU!"

Thomas then ripped the tape off of the woman's mouth and slapped her across the face, "ANSWER ME!"

"O-of course I knew how you felt," answered Audrey in a voice quivering with fear, "Everybody loved Sophie, we were all devastated when she died. But w-we all have to move on."

"LIAR!" thundered Thomas before slapping Audrey again, "You never understood how I felt, neither did Sarah. After she grew distant I hoped you would show your love for me, but you didn't. No matter though, I'll break you into submission, and then you'll be mine."

Thomas then crawled on top of Audrey who attempted to push him off, but it was no use. Thomas then began caressing her cheek, making her shudder.

"Oh god." whimpered the brunette.

"God can't save you now." said Thomas as he began to slowly unzip.

The room was soon filled with Audrey's terrified screams.

* * *

Later on at the Daly's house Kevin was sat at the kitchen table staring off into space and wondering how his wife and daughter could've been taken from him.

Tim and Ellie were in the living room chatting quietly. "Tim," said Ellie, "We need to do something. We can't just sit here and do nothing."

"We're doing something Ellie," replied Tim, "I put a trace on all their phones and computers, so hopefully when Jackson calls and makes his demands we can trace the signal and take him down."

At that moment Kevin's phone rang and he took it out and answered.

"Hello," began Kevin nervously as he stood up and began to pace.

"Put your computer on Daly!" barked Thomas's voice.

McGee sat down next to his laptop and began to trace the call, Bishop stood watching, her hands clasped together nervously.

"Now Daly!" snapped the voice.

"Damn," cried McGee in a panicky voice as he began to furiously type away, "Damn."

The agent looked and watched as his friend walked over to his laptop, sat down in front of it and booted it up.

Once the screen turned on it showed what appeared to be a live video feed. Kevin felt his stomach churn as he saw a bird's eye view of his daughter lying on a bed in a dimly lit bedroom, Thomas was standing over her with a man wearing black clothes, gloves and a balaclava, both wielded riding crops. The masked man then placed his riding crop down and picked up a bucket of ice cold water which he proceeded to throw over Emma who yelped in shock and looked up in fear at the two men.

"You see Daly, she's alive," remarked Thomas mockingly, grinning up at the camera, "But that'll only remain so if you don't phone NCIS, Moose show our friend what his actions lead to."

The masked man laughed wickedly before walking over to the bed. He then produced a knife and held it to Emma's cheek, causing the young girl to tremble. "She's pretty," said Moose, gently stroking Emma's hair and ignoring her terrified whimpering, "You wouldn't want me to really hurt her would you?"

"No, get away from her!" cried Kevin in horror while McGee furiously typed away, "No, get your paws off my daughter you animal. I'll kill you, I'll kill you!"

Moose as if somehow hearing this moved away from Emma. Thomas then began cracking his riding crop, the sound caused the middle aged man to flinch and feel a sense of helplessness as he saw how scared his precious daughter looked.

Kevin's eyes widened in horror as Emma's terrified screams and pleas came crackling loudly through the speakers. Bishop clapped her hands to her mouth, tears swimming in her eyes.

"NO! That's my daughter you monster. Leave her alone." pleaded the middle-aged man in a terrified manner, tears rolling down his cheeks.

After several more minutes, the screen suddenly went blank, the noises stopped and McGee cursed angrily.

"Where did it go!" shouted Kevin in anger, whirling around to face McGee, "Where did it go!"

"No idea," answered a panicked sounding McGee before sighing in frustration, "I don't know Kevin. I tried to trace the signal, but the feed was bouncing all over the place. I lost it over the Appalachian mountains, then I picked it up again near Maryland before loosing it again over the Appalachian mountains. Jackson was bouncing it all over, he's smart, probably set up that system in case somebody tried something."

Tim saw how frustrated Kevin was getting. He got up just as his friend stood up.

"Why's he doing this to us Tim?" asked Kevin in a distraught voice, "Why Audrey and Emma?"

"I don't know Kevin. I wish I did, I really do." answered Tim.

Ellie, who's eyes had been transfixed on to Kevin's laptop screen turned and saw Tommy standing in the kitchen doorway, looking horrified.

"Dad, we have to do something," stated Tommy, "we can't just stay here and do nothing."

The teen then turned to Tim and Ellie, "What are you doing here?" he shouted at them, "Why aren't you out looking for my sister. "Why aren't you looking for my mom! What the hell are you good for! Go look for them, get out, go!"

He then began sobbing. Kevin walked over and attempted to hug his son only for Tommy to push him away.

"And you! How could you let this happen? You're a Marine, you're supposed to protect us, and you didn't do a damn thing!" cried the teen in fury, pointing an accusing finger at his father.

Ellie tried to talk to him as Tommy stormed away from his father circling the living room. She attempted to grab his arm only to be shoved off.

"Tommy, we're doing everything we can. We have agents scouring the area for them. Chasing every lead." assured Bishop in a comforting tone.

"Then you're not doing enough." wailed Tommy, escaping her clutches again.

Tommy then ran out the room, his feet could be heard thundering up the stairs, which was soon followed by his bedroom door slamming shut.

Ellie turned to follow him, but Tim grabbed her arm gently, "No, leave him be, we have work to do." said Tim.

Turning back to his computer, McGee pulled out his phone and called Gibbs.

"Boss, Jackson just transmitted a live video feed to Kevin's laptop, ... He was torturing Emma and he'll obviously be torturing Audrey." informed McGee in a distraught voice, "I traced that signal as best I could, but sadly the only possible clue we have is that Jackson may be hiding somewhere in either Maryland or the Appalachian Mountains."

"That at least narrows the search areas down a bit, but not by much," replied Gibbs grimly, "We need something more specific. Was there any kind of clue in the video?"

"None at all." replied Tim in a distraught voice, "Boss, what'll we do if we can't-

"We'll find them Tim, don't worry." assured the Senior Agent.

* * *

Audrey woke up on the bed she was tied to and realised she had been released from her bonds and bandages were on the areas where she was injured by Thomas and later Moose.

Trying to get up she groaned in pain and took in her surroundings. There was a single light in the ceiling glaring down on her. One more time she tried to rise from the bed.

"Come on Audrey girl, you can do it" said Audrey to herself before finally getting off the bed.

The brunette walked slowly around the room looking for a way out. Seeing the door open she crept up the stairs, trying not to make any noise.

Walking through the kitchen to the main room she found it deserted. Audrey peaked out the main window and saw a group of men off to the side sitting on a fence and some bales of hay drinking.

"This is my chance, now to find Emma and get out of here." whispered the woman to herself.

Walking cautiously though the house she made her way up the stairs peaking in any door she found open looking for her baby girl. She didn't want to call out for her because she didn't want to alert Thomas or any of his men.

Walking from door to door she tried the fourth door and found her little girl curled up in a ball in the corner.

"Emma?" she called quietly, "Emma sweetie, it's mom."

Audrey approached her slowly so as to not to scare her.

"Baby," said Audrey, touching her arm which caused Emma to flinch and whimper in fear, breaking her heart, "baby girl, it's mom. Can you open your eyes please sweet pea?"

"Mom?" croaked Emma, opening her left eye that was now swollen, "Mom."

The young blonde reached out and hugged her mom.

"Baby girl can you walk?" asked a concerned Audrey, "we need to get out of here."

"I don't know mom, everything hurts." answered Emma in a fearful whisper.

"Okay baby lean on me and we'll get out of here." stated Audrey in a comforting manner.

Helping her daughter into to a standing position, they began to walk out of the torture room slowly and then down the stairs and out the kitchen door. Audrey spied the van they came in and started a quick walk towards it making sure nobody saw them.

"Okay baby let's blow this pop stand." whispered Audrey quietly.

"YEA." yelled Emma before Audrey slapped her hand over her daughter's mouth and made a hushing noise.

Strapping her daughter in the front seat she climbed in the front, and found the keys in the ignition for which she was grateful because she didn't know how to hotwire a car. Turning the key on, the engine started and she slowly backed out of the garage and on to the driveway. Praying the drinking men won't pay any attention to the van leaving with them being too drunk.

* * *

Reaching the nearby road, she turned the van on the road and started driving on the road when one of the men looks over and sees their van leaving. They watch drunkenly as it drives off the property, figuring someone was going on an errand.

"What the hell?" shouted Moose as he came from the barn with Thomas, "What is going on here? You drunk Ridge or what?"

"Well not much else to do here really" said Humphrey when Franklyn and Osmond came out shouting "They're gone"

"Who's gone?" asked Moose.

"Them girls they are gone. We went to, you know check on them," leered Osmond, "and they weren't there. Nobody, no girls in either room."

"Well they couldn't have gotten far you get the van and you the trucks and let's find them." barked Thomas.

"Ah boss," began Ridge "I think they ah, ah…"

"Spit it out man." said Thomas angrily.

"The van its gone sir, just drove off, we thought it was one of the guys, you know going on an errand or something." answered the other man.

"Or something?" repeated Thomas getting angrier by the moment before pointing at the men, "Humphrey, Jones, Ridge take the trucks with Mission and Franklyn and find those girls."

he turned to Techman looking at his camera guy "does that van have GPS?" he asked.

"No man those older models don't have the newer technology, just a map. The guys had to use their iPhones to get there to the sticks." He said taking a sip of his beer before continuing.

"Damn, damn, well the rest of you mount up we need those two back." ordered Jackson, Watching as his remaining men joined the others who just left to chase after those girls. Thinking this would spoil all his plans. He needs them back and quick.

As his men run for their vehicles and speed off to chase the van.

* * *

Meanwhile Audrey was driving as fast as she could taking turns at dangerous speeds that she would not normally do, praying to get off the property and somewhere where she could call for help. "Please lord please get me out of here." she pleaded.

Taking a quick glance in the rear-view mirror she saw cars and trucks, also with their headlights on speeding after her, "oh god no," she cried. "must go faster, must go faster."

Looking up again, one of the trucks was coming up behind her getting closer and closer.

"NO!" she cried as Emma started crying in fear again.

Looking at the road again, she saw another truck cutting in front of her boxing them in.

"NO!" cried Audrey in fear.

She tried to speed up to hit the truck coming at her, hoping her little game of chicken would pay off.

The truck in front of her was not stopping so neither did she. This was their only chance to get away and she was going to do everything in her power to do so.

"Hang on baby," said Audrey to her little girl, "Ramming speed."

She floored the van and rammed into the front end of the truck at full speed. Hearing a loud crash, she rammed into the truck again.

"Here we go again." said the woman.

Finally driving the truck off into a nearby ditch, she was hoping their get away van was still functional she floored the gas again and the van lurched forward. Praying to get it back on the road she turned the wheel and started to drive when another truck was suddenly coming at her from the driver's side. "Hang on baby, here we go again." she said.

"Mom!" yelled Emma in warning as they stared at the car coming at them. There was a horrible bang again as the second truck rammed into the side of the van, again and again driving it to the same ditch as the truck.

"No, no." cried Audrey as they stopped rolling and she was trying to get the door open as she smelled smoke and saw the van was on fire.

It took all her strength but she got the door open and dragged Emma out of the burning vehicle. Once they landed on the ground both mother and daughter were surrounded by a group of masked men with shotguns aimed at them, their eyes glowing from the fire of the van. Audrey held Emma in a protective manner.

Looking up, the brunette saw Thomas getting out of one of the wrecked trucks, his face red with rage. She attempted to run with Emma, but he grabbed her from behind, wrapping his arms around her middle.

"Thought you could get away from me? Nobody gets away from me except in a box woman!" hollered Jackson threateningly.

And to drive the point home he struck her with the butt of his gun across the face. Landing on the ground again with Emma on top of her. She ran a hand over her face and found it bleeding and her jaw felt broken.

Moose then grabbed Emma, wrapped one arm around her neck and pressed a knife to her cheek.

Audrey then trembled as she felt the cold barrel of a shotgun being pressed into the back of her head.

* * *

**(AN) Well that was chapter four of Jackson's Revenge. I hope you all enjoyed and remember to Read and Review.**

**Ohhhh, what a cliffhanger. What will happen now? Will Audrey and Emma survive? Will Team Gibbs find a lead.**

**Until the next time, this is TimeLordMaster108 signing out. **


	6. A new Clue

**(AN) Hello and welcome to the next chapter of Jackson's Revenge. I hope you all enjoy, and remember to Read and Review.**

**This chapter will feature the team finding a new possible clue to Audrey and Emma's wearabouts. And will also feature some interesting character development and an explanation for what eventually caused Sarah to leave Thomas. **

**Credit to DS2010 for help with some of the scenes and story ideas.**

**Disclaimer; I don't own NCIS. All characters and locations are owned by CBS Television and Paramount Pictures.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**A new Clue**

* * *

Audrey was now shaking as she felt the barrel of the shotgun being pressed into the back of her head. She then felt Jackson take the gun away.

Two of the men then walked over to Audrey, grabbed her by the arms and legs, lifted her up and carried the woman kicking and protesting out of the ditch. Two more men lifted up Emma in a similar manner and carried her out of the ditch. The two women were then thrown into the back of the nearby truck like sacks of grain.

"Ouch," cried Emma as she landed on her leg, which she realised was now twisted, "Mom."

The young blonde began to slowly crawl towards her mom.

"I'm here baby." assured Audrey in a comforting tone, wrapping her arms around her daughter protectively.

Moose then got in with them, shut the doors and attempted to pull Emma away, but Audrey held her tightly. The man snarled furiously before smacking the brunette across the face with the butt of his gun, causing her to fall backwards, hit her head against the wall and finally slumped to the floor, unconscious.

"MOM!" shouted Emma in a fearful manner.

Moose quickly grabbed Emma and pinned her to the floor, covering her mouth with his hand. The truck then started up and drove off. The man then put his gun to the young girl's temple causing her to whimper.

"When we get back, put the mother back in the basement and chain her up," barked Thomas before taking on a seductive tone, "I'm not done with her, she'll be mine, and I'll make her and the little brat pay for trying to escape."

"Ya here that girlie, you and your mom ain't escaping us." whispered Moose into Emma's ear, ignoring the trembling.

* * *

Audrey groaned as she slowly came to, her face felt slightly sore and when she opened her eyes, the brunette was shocked to find herself back in Thomas's basement, once again tied to the mattress.

"That bitch is going to get what's coming to her," stated Thomas as he slowly approached the door, his voice growing louder, "And her little girl too."

Audrey quickly shut her eyes and pretended to still be unconscious. She heard Thomas's approaching feet and shuddered slightly as she felt his hand stroking her hair. "I know you're awake Audrey," he said seductively before taking on a more threatening tone, "Open your eyes or I'll hurt that little girl of yours."

The woman's eyes shot open and she groaned as Thomas punched her in the stomach.

"That's better. Now listen to me, you shouldn't have tried to escape the way you did," snarled Thomas, leering at Audrey, "Because of that I'm going to have to punish you and your daughter."

Thomas then crawled on top of Audrey once more. He then began moving his hands up and down different parts of her body before touching her breasts, grinning as the brunette trembled, mistaking it for lust.

"You like me touching you don't you? I can see it in your eyes that you do." said Jackson in a seductive manner.

He then began to slowly lick Audrey's face and neck which made her shiver.

"I see your body wants me," whispered Thomas wickedly, "I can tell you are shaking because you want me."

"No, no, noooo." cried Audrey in a panicky voice as she felt her pants sliding off and heard Thomas once again unzip.

Soon after Thomas was done and climbed off the mattress and pulled his pants back up. Audrey was staring up at him, eyes wide with terror and shaking like a leaf. He then turned and walked over to a shelf where he pulled out a large black box and walked over to the brunette.

Audrey began whimpering as she saw Thomas pull something from the box, wondering what he was going to do to her now.

An hour later Thomas was standing over Audrey who looked at him with wide, pleading eyes. She had been bandaged up by Freddy after Thomas had finished with her.

"Look at you, you look like a mummy," chuckled Jackson, "You know like something out of one of those cheesy horror movies."

Audrey remained silent.

"Oh come on, say something," said Thomas, "What's the matter? cat got your tongue?"

The former Navy officer let out an insane and evil cackle as he headed for the door and exited the room.

Audrey then began crying, believing that nobody would come for her and that she would never see her daughter, husband or son ever again.

* * *

Up in the other room, Emma was curled up on the mattress thrown on the floor, and was scared for her mother. "Dad, where are you?" she thought to herself, "Dad, you have to come dad."

Emma was preying that her dad or Gibbs would come and rescue her and her mom. The young blonde soon fell into a restless sleep, filled with nightmares featuring masked men hurting her mom. She soon bolted up and gasped as the door opened and an irritated Thomas stepped in and stormed towards Emma before slapping her in the face.

"That's for defying me," snarled Thomas before slapping her again, "You defied me! you think you can defy me?"

The man then struck Emma a third time, causing tears to start swimming in her eyes.

"Quit crying!" yelled Thomas furiously before pulling Emma up by the hair and pinning the blonde by the shirt collar to a nearby wall, "You've had this coming to you. Now I'm going to enjoy this.

Thomas then threw Emma to the floor before proceeding to repeatedly punch and kick her, ignoring the terrified sobs and pleas.

"Stop," begged Emma, sobbing, "Stoppppp! please don't! please stop!"

"Stop? Stop!" thundered Thomas, "No, I won't stop. Not until you've learnt your lesson like your mother and know your place."

The young blonde attempted to wriggle free and hit Jackson, but it was no use. After several more minutes he stopped and stormed out of the room, passing Freddy on his way out. "Patch her up." he spat.

Freddy nodded and then looked down at the trembling, sobbing and battered child and sighed sadly.

* * *

Over at the Daly's house Tommy was lying on his front, on his bed. The teen had cried himself out several minutes ago and was now filled with worry about what would happen to Emma and his mom, and he also felt bad for yelling at his dad, Tim and Ellie.

Tommy looked up and turned around to see Kevin gently opening the door and poking his head inside. "You okay buddy?" he asked in concern.

"Yeah, I guess," sighed Tommy, "I'm just scared dad. What's gonna happen if-

Tommy couldn't bare to finish that sentence and he let a few stray tears slide from his eyes. Kevin instinctively walked over to the bed sat down and wrapped his arms around his son in a comforting hug.

"Don't worry Tommy, we'll get them back," assured Kevin in a comforting tone, "I promise."

"I'm sorry I yelled at you guys," sniffled Tommy, "I know you guys are just doing the best you can, I'm just scared."

"Me too." replied the former Lieutenant.

"This whole mess is my fault, isn't it?" whimpered Tommy.

"Now what makes you think that?" asked his dad, sounding shocked.

"Because I wanted to go to that game so badly," answered the teen in despair, "Maybe if we hadn't went, uncle Thomas wouldn't have taken mom and Emma."

"It's not your fault big guy," assured Kevin in a soothing tone as he rubbed his son's back, "Nobody could've known what would happen, and even if we didn't go they would've found some other way to take them. So don't go beating yourself up over this."

"I won't." promised Tommy.

The man then lightly ruffled Tommy's hair.

McGee and Bishop stood in the doorway, they had both decided to stay at the house to give their friends comfort and hopefully track that signal, Delilah had given her permission.

"Hay guys, Gibbs wants to speak with us, says he might have something." informed McGee.

Kevin and Tommy looked up, nodded and followed McGee and Bishop.

* * *

A few minutes later, the four were in the kitchen, huddled around Tim's laptop speaking to Gibbs who was in MTAC.

"What you got for us boss?" asked Tim.

"State troopers just discovered the burnt out shell of a van, in a ditch up the Appellation mountains," informed Gibbs, "They also found the license plate. It had Ram on the back."

"Is it the van Jackson and his men used to take Audrey and Emma?" asked Ellie.

"We think so," replied Gibbs, "Kasie's currently examining the van, hopefully if she finds any DNA, we'll have confirmation, ... By the way, how are you two holding up?"

"As good as can be expected," answered Kevin, "Will this give us any clue as to where they are?"

"If it is the van, it won't give us anything specific," informed McGee, "But don't worry Kev, as soon as Jackson calls again, or sends another video, I'll track it."

"Good work McGee." answered the senior Agent.

* * *

The next day in the Forensics lab Kasie was dancing about, doing a victory lap, she turned just as Gibbs, McGee, Bishop and Kevin entered.

"Morning Kas," greeted Gibbs, chuckling lightly, "You're in a good mood today."

"Oh I am, well aside from the Agents that follow me everywhere, which I'm thankful for, but still," said Kasie, seeing the impatient expression Gibbs was wearing, "That's not what you came for, was it?"

"Find anything useful Kas?" quipped Gibbs sharply.

"Yes, and it's very good news," answered Kasie before walking over to her computer, "So as you know, the van is now a ruined shell. Aside from the license there's no indication it's the same van."

"I thought you said it was good news?" snarked Kevin.

"Don't worry I'm getting there," replied the Forensics scientist before typing away at the keyboard, "So I scrubbed the door handles and steering wheel for DNA and I got a match for, wait for it."

There was a small beep and two images came up. One featuring Audrey, the other featuring Emma, "What are Audrey and Emma's DNA doing on the van?" asked McGee curiously.

"Here's what I think happened," began Kasie, "I think somebody left Audrey untied and so she tried to escape with Emma. They managed to get in the van, and drove off. However Jackson and his men soon noticed and gave chase, eventually driving the van into the ditch State troopers found it in and recaptured Audrey and Emma."

Suddenly Kevin's phone began ringing, he took it out and let out a low growl, "It's Jackson," he snarled before answering and putting the phone to his ear, "Jackson, this has gone far enough, let my wife and daughter go now!" he snapped

"Ohhh, I don't think so," snapped Thomas's voice before unleashing a wicked laugh, "She tried escaping with that brat of yours last night, but me and my friends took care of that and we gave them a good punishing."

"Jackson, I'm warning you, if you lay one finger on them then I swear." growled the middle aged man furiously.

"You'll do what?" replied Thomas, "They're mine now Daly, and once I've broken both of them enough, then I will murder that little brat of yours, and send you the live feed. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"No, please don't hurt them." begged Kevin in fear just as Jackson hung up.

All the colour instantly drained from Kevin's face. The others looked at him sympathetically.

* * *

Over at Thomas's house Emma was lying on the bed, trembling as Freddy treated her injuries, Ernest and Douge were watching. They were all getting fed up of Thomas's treatment of Emma and Audrey, kidnapping they could get behind, but battering a little girl and raping her mother was something they couldn't get behind.

"Damn," Ernest said to Doug, both of whom were helping clean Emma up, "That bastard did that to her?"

"Yeah man. I didn't sign up for this shit, did you?" replied Doug.

"No man, first chance I get I am out of here." answered Ernest.

"Me too." stated Freddy

"Okay little one," said Doug gently to Emma, "I need to turn you over, is that okay?"

She just nodded

"Now I'm going to put some medicine on your back and some bandages to cover them okay."

"Okay." whispered Emma in a weak voice to him.

It took half an hour before Emma was all cleaned up and had clean oversized sweats on that Max brought her. They also brought a cot in for her to sleep on instead of the cold floor Thomas left her on.

"There you go, we'll be back with some food okay." said Doug.

"Thank you." replied Emma quietly

"Your welcome" they said and all three men left the room. Starting to talk in Russian knowing no one else would understand them.

"Poor kid, I hope she makes it out of here. Thomas sure has as hard on for the mother." remarked Freddy, gravely.

"Yeah I noticed. When we get out of here, what say you and I rat him out." suggested Ernest.

"Works for me." answered Doug.

"I don't abide by rape." stated Ernest.

"Me neither, let's pass the word on to a few of the others." said Freddy.

"Just be careful that Moose doesn't find out." warned Ernest.

"Yeah, the guys I'm telling can't stand Moose and would love to take him out." said Doug.

Emma listened as the voices faded and soon she dozed off again.

Down in the basement Audrey was sobbing, tears streaming down her cheeks as she felt Thomas on top of her. She was upset that Thomas had abused her and she didn't know if Kevin would ever want her again after he had raped her, she had also been shown yet another video of Thomas battering her precious daughter.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Emma baby," sobbed Audrey, "I'll make sure that animal pays."

The brunette vowed to herself that once she was free she would get revenge on Thomas.

"No, get away from me." begged the woman as she tried to push Thomas off of her.

Technomainia was in a viewing room watching Thomas lying on top of Audrey. He was disgusted by what Thomas was doing and was only there to work the camera and felt his heart break as he heard the woman begging and pleading with Thomas. The other two men were grinning with disgusting delight.

"Man that woman sure has a lot of stamina." commented one of the men.

"Yeah, wouldn't mind a taste of her." said the other man.

"Do you think he'll let us?" asked the first man.

"Why shouldn't he," answered the second, "I mean, why should he be the only one to get lucky."

Techno decided to tune them out along with the agonised and terrified screams.

Soon after Audrey was once again alone in the basement, angry and upset after Thomas had yet again yelled at her about how she and Kevin didn't wait to have another child not long after Sophie died. Thomas had some nerve, it wasn't her fault that she got pregnant after they'd lost their daughter, and it wasn't her or Kevin's fault that she had died.

**Flashback**

Eleven years ago in May, Audrey who was now nine months pregnant was holding a homecoming party for Kevin with all of their friends and Tommy's friends there, including Thomas and Sarah Jackson who's relationship had become strained ever since the death of their daughter in September last year. Thomas had refused to move on and every time he and Sarah visited, he would always try to put his hands on her. Plus he'd gotten into trouble from Kevin for hiding anti-Vax propaganda in his quarters.

"You're looking good Audrey, positively glowing," stated Thomas in a seductive voice, "Pregnancy suits you."

Thomas then touched her on the shoulder before feeling her belly and giving Audrey a seductive smile, making the brunette extremely uncomfortable, "Ah, thank you," she said attempting to turn around, "I can't wait till the baby's here. Excuse me, I need to go pee."

Audrey pushed Thomas away and walked into the living room where she found Kevin entertaining a six year old Tommy and his friends.

"Hay Kev, can I have a word?" asked Audrey.

"Sure honey," answered Kevin before turning to the kids, "Alright you kids have fun, while I talk with Tommy's mommy."

Kevin then followed his wife through to the hallway where she quickly explained what happened.

"Don't worry honey, I'll have a word with him after dinner," assured Kevin, "When we have dinner I'll sit next to you and put Sarah between Thomas."

"Thanks honey." replied Audrey before hugging the man.

"No problem babe." said Kevin before sharing a kiss with Audrey.

Not long after, dinner was ready and everybody sat down with Kevin next to Audrey and Sarah in between Audrey and Thomas.

"So, Audrey how are you feeling?" asked Sarah

"Good, tired all the time, have to pee all the time. I swear I'm tired of being pregnant." explained Audrey.

"I feel for you. I remember when I was pregnant feeling the same way, I had to pee all the time and felt like a beached whale." remarked the woman, smiling sadly as she remembered her own daughter who died too soon.

"So, have you and Kevin thought of names for the baby yet?" asked Jill Rockport, a friend of Audrey's who had just had her own baby a few months earlier.

"Yeah, Audrey, Kevin what names did you think up Semper Fi?" Said George Andrews one of the members of Kevin's Unit in a teasing manner.

"No man, Audrey won't let me," said Kevin, "She rejected Eli Manning, Bret Farb, Magic Johnson."

"Kevin stop." teased Audrey, lightly swatting him.

"Pocahontas, Mulan, Bell, Cinderella, Jasmine." continued Kevin naming some of the Disney princesses.

"Kevin, we're not naming our daughter if it's a girl after a Disney princess or some football or basketball player." chuckled the brunette.

Laughter around the room from their guest just made Kevin continue

"Prince Charming? King Titrant?" suggested Kevin.

"Seriously," said Audrey's best friend Megan, "What names are you thinking of?"

"Well if it's a boy Richard Henry after Kevin's dad and my uncle Henry or maybe Joshua Mitchell, and if it's a girl Emma Gene Daly. Emma for my favorite Aunt on my mom's side and Gene for my grandmother or maybe Regan Margaret or some combination like that." answered Audrey.

"Those are both good names" commented Thomas.

nobody noticed the dark looks that crossed his features as he remembered his daughter and wanted to change the conversation when his wife beat him to it as she was taking the last bits of food on her plate.

"Great Lasagna Audrey, can you give me the recipe?" asked Sarah.

"Sure, be happy too, I saw it on Food Network and downloaded it." responded Audrey.

As conversation faded and the food was consumed Audrey got up to clear the table, Thomas quickly got up as well.

"here let me help you." said Thomas, taking several of the dishes off the table before heading for the kitchen. Audrey walking in front of him.

Thomas walked directly behind her and placed the dishes on the counter as she turned to take them, he made his move.

"I've wanted you for a long time Audrey. You look so hot, I want you." declared Thomas in a sinister manner.

Before Audrey could react, Thomas ran at her and planted a large kiss on Audrey's lips. The brunette's eyes widened in shock and she quickly pushed him away.

"What the hell Thomas? I'm married and pregnant in case you haven't noticed and my husband is in the other room as is your wife Sarah." snapped Audrey in horror.

"So, leave him, run away with me, I'll leave Sarah, she doesn't love me anymore and I love you Audrey, we are perfect together." said Thomas seductively

He came at her again touching her neck kissing her again, pressing his body against her and she was backed into the counter. Audrey turned and attempted to shove him off,

"get away from me." begged the woman as he pressed closer into her trying to pull her pants down.

Sarah and Kevin walked in with some more platters from the table. Sarah shocked at the scene in front of her dropped the serving bowl on the floor with a crash.

"What the hell is going on here?" shouted Sarah at the two.

"Nothing dear." answered Thomas smoothly trying to pacify his wife as he backed away from a mortified Audrey and zipped up his pants.

"You, you snake, you were all over her. What the hell are you doing Thomas? Don't you love me?" thundered Sarah as she stormed over to her husband

Thomas attempted to rest his hand on her shoulder, but she slapped his hands off her as Audrey stood there too stunned to move as her own pants were slipping down her legs, and she was trying to control her breathing.

Kevin instantly rounded on Thomas. "Thomas, Please leave, now." said Kevin with anger in his voice.

"Hey Kev, nothing happened man, I was just joking, right Audrey nothing happened?" insisted the Navy officer.

Kevin turned to his wife and gently led her away from the counter.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" asked her husband in concern as Audrey hurriedly pulled her pants up.

"No, I'm not alright, he tried to rape me," replied Audrey in a terrified whisper, "He said he wanted me, and I always wanted him, he's crazy, I don't want him, I never have. Besides he's married and why would I want to hurt Sarah."

"Thank you, Audrey, for being honest unlike this snake in the grass. I am leaving and you too Thomas now, take me home take me home now." ordered a furious Sarah.

Both were walking out of the kitchen, Sarah fuming and Thomas still trying to explain nothing happened, but Sarah wasn't hearing any of it. When they reached the door and she opened it she turned to him.

"not a word Thomas, not one word. I don't want any of your excuses this time. I know what you were trying to do or did, I don't care." hissed Sarah.

Then the door slammed and they drove off.

Back in the kitchen Jill came in to see what the commotion was all about.

"Hey guys, is everything okay in here, we herd shouting and a crash?" said Jill as she watched Audrey tremble while Kevin had a comforting arm on her shoulder.

"I, Thomas, he tried to…" whimpered the brunette in a mortified manner.

Audrey just started crying into her friend's shoulder as Kevin rubbed her back

"why don't you take her upstairs," suggested the Lieutenant, "I'll clean up here."

Jill nodded in agreement. After a few minutes, Audrey calmed down and her friend escorted her out of the kitchen.

Soon the two entered Audrey and Kevin's bedroom and Jill helped the brunette sit on the bed.

"You want to tell me what happened?" asked Jill in concern.

After taking several deep calming breaths Audrey explained what happened while gently rubbing her tummy.

"The nerve of that guy," snarled Jill in shock, "I saw him looking at you all night when he thought nobody was looking, and to be honest it was creeping me out too. I think Sarah noticed it too, because she was giving him a look that could kill."

Yeah and she told me once that he cheated on her before and she caught him that time too," said Audrey in a more calm voice, "It was some pretty young thing from the office."

"Really?" replied her friend in shock.

"Yeah I mean I don't know why she stays with him. I would have thought she would have left him by now." commented the brunette.

"Well lets hope after this she does leave him." stated Jill, hopefully, "What are you going to do about him?"

"I'm going to let Kevin handle it maybe he can make him see his mistake even if it is a sock to the jaw." answered Audrey.

"Yeah I'm surprised Thomas left in one piece after what he did." replied the other woman, chuckling slightly.

"Me too, I was kind of hoping Kevin would have at least punched him in the nose or something but, Sarah was in the way and I knew he would not want to hurt her. He got lucky." Said Audrey. "Oh, not again, I need to pee. I swear this kid is sitting right on top of my bladder."

Getting herself off the bed with Jill's help to go pee again. Jill escorted Audrey through to the bathroom.

"Come on baby," pleaded Audrey in a sweet voice while gently rubbing her belly, "Give your mommy a break and move over."

In response the baby gave her a little kick and Audrey let out a light chuckle.

Back in the kitchen Kevin had gotten a broom to clean up the broken glass.

"That bastard, he is unbelievable." fumed Kevin.

"Hey Kevin," said George as he walked into the kitchen "you okay man? What happened?"

"That bastard Jackson tried to rape my wife." explained Kevin in fury.

"What?" cried George in shock and disgust.

"He was trying to flirt with her all evening, Audrey pulled me aside to tell me, she wasn't having any of it and tried to remind him that he's a married man. I said when I got a chance, I would talk to him after dinner. I should've done it sooner man. I should've punched his lights out." fumed the Lieutenant.

"We can still go after the asshole" suggested the man.

"No, I think Sarah is going to take care of that," replied Kevin, "She was so angry when they left here. I don't think this is the first time he's done something like this either and I guess she caught him both times. Though there could've been more."

"Yeah with guys like him that wouldn't surprise me. Always wanting what they can't have," said George, "And next time you'd better watch out whenever he's around Audrey to make sure it doesn't happen again."

"I will do man," fumed Kevin, "even if he apologizes, he won't be welcome here."

**End Flashback**

* * *

Later on at the house Kevin, Bishop and McGee were sitting in the living room when Kevin's phone rang for the second time that day. Kevin answered.

"Hello?" began Kevin.

"Hello again Kevin," greeted Thomas in a sinister voice, "Go over to your computer, I've got something for you to see. Goodbye."

"Wait, wait! don't hang up," shouted Kevin as he was hung up on.

He then turned to face Tim,

"He just hung up." cried the Navy Analyst.

Kevin briskly walked over to his computer, sat down in front of it and booted it up. A video popped up, however it was just blank with no sound.

"What the hell? Why's it blank?" asked Ellie in confusion, turning to Tim who was working on tracing the sender.

Kevin clicked the mouse several times, but for a few minutes nothing appeared to happen. Then quite suddenly a loud noise blares from the laptop with Barry White's Can't get Enough of your love playing in the background. After the song ends the screen finally faded in to show a birds eye view of a large basement with a woman tied to a mattress. As the light grew brighter everyone gasped as the woman was revealed to be Audrey.

"Oh god." cried Kevin in fear, "Audrey."

Thomas then entered the shot and approached the trembling woman. He then attached two clamps to her chest and pressed a button on a remote control with two wires attached to the clamps.

"Damn you, you animal, stop," begged Kevin in a terrified manner over the sound of his wife's terrified screams and pleas.

Thomas then stopped and removed the clamps, untied Audrey and dragged her off the mattress by her feet. He then turned to face the camera. "Hello Kevin," he greeted in a seductive tone, "You should know that she's mine now, mine. I'm going to take her and make her mine, and you can never have her again. You don't deserve such a beauty as this."

"I'm going to have her, aren't I Audrey?" continued Thomas as he kneeled next to the brunette and caressed her cheek, ignoring her terrified whimpers.

Jackson then stood up and unzipped his pants and pulled them down.

"No, no, don't. Please don't." pleaded Kevin, his eyes widening in horror as he saw what Thomas was doing to his wife.

"Come for me Audrey, you can do it." sneered Jackson, "You like it don't you. You see Kevin, she likes it. I can do things you wouldn't dream of doing."

"Damn you Jackson, I'm going to kill you!" threatened the Navy analyst.

"Hope you're enjoying the show Kevin?" asked Thomas in wicked delight over Audrey's terrified and agonised screams and pleas, "Because she's mine now and you'll never have her back again."

After a few more minutes the screen cut to black and the video shut off.

"No, no! COME BACK!" screamed Kevin at the computer screen, tears streaming down his face, "Come back. God my Audrey, that animal. I'LL KILL HIM."

"It'll be okay Kevin," assured Bishop in a gentle manner, "We'll find her."

"Okay? How the hell can anything be okay Ellie?" demanded Kevin in a distraught voice, "That, that monster raped my wife. How can that be okay?"

The middle-aged man then stormed over to Tim who was still furiously typing away at his keyboard. "Well Tim, did you get him this time? do you know where they are?" he begged.

"I'm working on it Kev, I just need more time." replied Tim.

"Time? time? we don't have time," cried Kevin impatiently, "Did you see what they did to my wife? my own wife Tim?"

Kevin instantly answered his phone as it rang. "Jackson," he snarled in fury, "You're going to pay for this."

"Did you enjoy the show Daly?" asked Thomas mockingly.

"No," answered Kevin in a mortified voice, "Please just let them go, I beg of you."

"Not gonna happen," stated Thomas firmly, "Now I've got something else to show you."

Kevin went back over to his laptop and gasped in horror as a video started playing, showing the same room as the first video with a petrified Emma still lying on the bed. Moose then came into shot, walked over to the young blonde and wrapped his hands around her throat before squeezing with Every breath you Take by the Police playing in the background.

"No! NO! NO! my BABY!" wailed the man in horror.

Moose then dragged Emma off the by her hair and threw her against the wall. As Emma lay on the floor sobbing, the large man began punching and kicking the eleven year old while dragging her around by the hair. The screen then cut to black and the sounds of Emma sobbing and pleading stopped.

Kevin instantly got up and punched a nearby wall while growling furiously.

"That BASTARD!" shouted Kevin just as Gibbs entered the room, "That was my little girl, my precious little girl. I want him dead Gibbs."

Bishop came walking in from the kitchen and gave her friend a hug which he returned while sobbing into her shoulder. "You can't kill him Kevin," she said in a comforting tone, "Don't be like him. We'll just put him in jail."

"Are you kidding me Ellie, we put him away nearly seven months ago and they just let the animal out on good behaviour." snapped Kevin, pushing Bishop away slightly harder than he'd intended.

"Listen Ellie, you didn't see the latest video. Jackson had one of his men batter and choke Emma," snarled McGee furiously, "So if Kevin doesn't end up killing him, then I will."

Bishop stood there shocked, watching as Gibbs nodded in agreement.

"Really McGee, you'd kill him in cold blood?" asked Bishop in shock.

"Damn right I would," barked Tim, "That animal raped Audrey and tortured both her and Emma. If that was your child or spouse, wouldn't you feel the same?"

Speechless Ellie realised she probably would kill him especially after what happened with Qassim. When she went after the man who ordered his death.

"Don't worry, I may have an idea on how to find them," declared McGee, "I'm leaving the tracer on twenty-four seven. So hopefully the next time Jackson calls we'll be able to break through his system and pin-point his exact location."

"Will it work?" asked Gibbs gruffly.

"Only one way to find out." replied McGee.

The agent then switched on the tracer and he and the others watched and waited, hoping that this time they would be successful.

* * *

**(AN) Well that was chapter five of Jackson's Revenge. I hope you all enjoyed and remember to Read and Review.**

**This is the longest chapter I think I've ever done. But there's so much that needed to be placed, and next chapter, we'll see if the plan pays off.**

**Until then, this is TimeLordMaster108 signing out.**


	7. Traitors

**(AN) Hello and welcome to the next chapter of Jackson's Revenge. I hope you all enjoy and remember to Read and Review.**

**This chapter will set up the climax of the story, and we'll see if Tim's plan works.**

**Once again credit to DS2010 for some of the dialogue.**

**Disclaimer; I don't own NCIS. All characters and locations are owned by CBS Television, Belliosaurus Productions and Paramount Pictures.**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**Traitors**

* * *

Down in Thomas's basement, the man was grinning wickedly at Audrey who was trembling in fear. He held a riding crop in his hand.

"You see Audrey, you're mine now," declared Thomas in triumph, "After this little show Kevin will know once and for all that you're mine, do you hear me woman, MINE!"

Thomas then slapped the brunette across the face. "Say it. Say you're mine!" shouted Thomas.

"I'm, I'm yours." sobbed Audrey.

"Louder! I didn't hear you!" thundered Thomas, striking poor Audrey with the riding crop.

"I'm yours." cried Audrey, slightly louder.

"Louder bitch! I didn't hear you!" hollered Jackson before slapping the woman hard across the face.

"I'm yours!" cried the brunette in terror with the last of her strength.

"I SAID LOUDER LADY!" screamed Thomas in fury, "SAY I'M YOURS!"

the insane man then began to repeatedly strike Audrey with the riding crop, yelling the same thing over and over and ignoring her terrified pleas.

"I'M YOURS!" wailed Audrey in a mortified voice, hoping that it would be enough.

"See, that wasn't so hard now was it." said Thomas, finally putting the riding crop down, "If you're good, maybe I'll untie you."

Thomas then walked out of the room. Audrey simply began sobbing loudly.

"God Kevin, I'm so, so sorry." sobbed the woman.

* * *

Later on after Freddy had treated Audrey and Emma's latest injuries, he, Ernest, Doug, Technomania and Ridge met in the living room once everybody else was asleep.

"Alright, so you all know what we're here to discuss," began Freddy in a low whisper, "Jackson and the others are out of control."

"Agreed," replied Ernest, "I agreed to kidnapping, but not rape and torture."

"We have to do something now. If we don't, I'm not sure how much longer those two will last." stated Ernest.

"And I have just the plan," declared Techno, "There's been a signal attempting to trace the video signal, and I bet the husband called NCIS. So I bet if I deactivate the bouncer signal, they'll be able to track Thomas to here."

"Good idea." cheered Freddy in silent triumph.

"What's a good idea?" asked a suspicious voice from behind.

The others whirled round and saw Moose standing in the doorway, eyeing them suspiciously.

"Uhhh, you getting a dragon tattoo, it really suits you." claimed Ridge.

"Oh, uhhh right." replied Moose in confusion before walking out.

* * *

The next day Kevin was feeling emotionally exhausted, not knowing what to do with himself, he had sat down on his favourite recliner chair in the living room and was watching the news on ZNN. After a few minutes he switched over to the Sports channel to watch the Wizards. After several more minutes, the Navy analysts dozed off, the last thing on his mind being his wife and daughter being tortured by Thomas Jackson and his crew.

* * *

The man suddenly awoke with a start and was shocked to find himself alone in a dimly lit room with no windows or doors and a singe bright light hanging above his head. He attempted to stand, but soon realised that he'd been tied to the chair.

Kevin suddenly looked up as he heard the door open and saw two figures wearing black clothes, gloves and balaclavas approaching him.

"Well lookie, lookie who's awake. Welcome back Lieutenant," said one of the men, "Untie him Joe, the boss wants to see him."

The other figure untied Kevin, pulled him up by the arm and dragged him by the hair through the door and into a room with bright lights which almost blinded the former Lieutenant who rapidly started blinking which brought the room into clearer focus. The first thing Kevin saw was his wife tied to a large mattress.

The middle-aged man fought the other two men off and ran towards Audrey, the two men were quicker and grabbed Kevin by the arms, holding him back as he struggled against their grip. "Audrey, Audrey babe," he cried in a panicky voice, "Let me go."

As Kevin struggled, the men only tightened their grips on him.

"Damnit, let me go," begged Kevin in a terrified voice, "Let me go, Audrey!"

One of the men slapped Kevin across the face, knocking him to the floor. Both men then grabbed Kevin by the arms and legs, lifted him up and carried the Navy Analyst over to a chair before shoving Kevin in it. One of the men then took out a piece of rope and began looping it round Kevin's wrists then his middle and finally his ankles.

"Audrey sweetie, I'm so, so sorry." sobbed Kevin, tears rolling down his face as he fought against his restraints to no avail.

Thomas Jackson suddenly appeared and grinned wickedly at Kevin.

"Hello Kevin," greeted Thomas in sinister delight, "Welcome to the show."

"Show? I'll give you a show. Let my wife go and I'll give you a show you'll remember!" shouted Kevin angrily.

"What you don't seem to understand Kevin is that this is my show!" barked Jackson, "And I'll do whatever I want in my show!"

The madman then charged towards Kevin and punched him in the stomach. "That's your first lesson!" he snapped before slapping Kevin across the face, "And there's your second!"

"Yeah big man, hit someone who can't fight back." snarled the former Lieutenant, catching his breath.

"And here's your third," declared Thomas, slowly walking towards Audrey.

Thomas then crawled on top of Audrey who attempted to push him off.

Kevin's eyes widened in horror as he watched what Thomas did and heard Audrey's agonised screams and terrified pleas. Kevin began to curse furiously as he attempted to break free, Thomas saw this and gestured towards his men. One of them took out a baseball bat and whacked the middle aged man across the face, knocking him out.

When he came to, Kevin found himself lying on the floor of the same room he'd seen Emma in. After lifting himself into a sitting possition Kevin spotted Emma sitting on the bed. A masked man then walked up to her, wrapped his hands around the girl's throat and squeezed.

"Dad, dad help me." gasped Emma in a panicky voice.

"I'm coming baby!" cried Kevin in horror.

Kevin then staggered to his feet and ran towards the bed but was instantly grabbed round the middle and had his arms pulled back by two other men, he attempted to struggle but it was no use. Kevin was then shoved on to his knees, one man took out some chains and chained him to the wall. The former Lieutenant struggled but couldn't get more than a few inches from the wall.

"No! stop! get away from her!" shouted Kevin as he struggled against his restraints.

The man looked round as the door opened and a young, scared looking boy was shoved inside, it was Tommy. He looked stunned as he saw his dad chained to the wall and a masked figure strangling his sister. Tommy then ran towards the bed but another man suddenly appeared and struck him in the temple with the butt of his gun.

"NO! TOMMY!" wailed Kevin in a distraught voice as he watched his son crash to the floor.

The teen lay limp and unmoving as blood weeped from his temple. "NO! NO! NO! NO!" yelled Kevin in horror.

* * *

Gibbs walked into the living room sipping on a plastic coffee cup but instantly dropped it and ran over as he saw Kevin twisting and turning in his sleep, sweat pouring off his face, indicating he was having a nightmare.

"Hay, Kevin, Kevin, wake up," cried Gibbs as he shook Kevin's shoulder, "It's just a dream."

"No, no, no, Audrey, Emma, Tommy," mumbled the man in a terrified and pleading manner, "No. Leave them alone, it's me you want so just leave them alone."

Gibbs stepped back as Kevin suddenly started flailing his arms and legs around as though fighting unseen enemies. McGee and Bishop quickly ran in and got a hold of his arms and legs to ensure he didn't hurt himself.

"Kevin," called out Gibbs gently as he shook Kevin's shoulder, "Wake up, it's only a dream."

This appeared to have the desired effect. Kevin's eyes shot open and he stopped flailing, allowing Tim and Ellie to let go. The Navy Analyst's eyes were unfocused. Gibbs gave him some time to come to.

"Kevin, you're home and safe. It was just a dream." assured the senior Agent who repeated this until finally Kevin fully came round, looking somewhat startled but looking relieved that he wasn't surrounded by Thomas Jackson and his crew.

"I dreamt I was being held by Thomas and his crew," panted Kevin in a terrified whisper, "Audrey was there, and so was Emma and Tommy too."

Bishop sat on the arm of the chair and began gently rubbing her friend's back. McGee went through to the kitchen and after a few moments came back through with a glass of water which Kevin took with trembling hands and took gentle sips.

"So real." mumbled Kevin.

* * *

Later at night Audrey had finally cried herself to sleep after yet another beating she'd received from Thomas but soon awoke and was surprised to be looking at a different room that was bright and sterile. She attempted to move but could only move her eyes, and when she did she saw a wall with metal drawers and carts with medical equipment on them. Was she in some sort of hospital? had she been rescued.

Suddenly there was a hissing sound followed by approaching feet. The brunette then felt a chill run down her spine as a distraught looking Jimmy Palmer wearing scrubs gazed down at her.

"Jimmy? Jimmy is that you?" thought Audrey, but no sound came out.

Palmer simply sighed in sadness before walking over to one of the carts and wheeling it over to the bed she was on. It was then that Audrey realised she wasn't lying on a bed but on an Autopsy table. "Oh god," she thought in a panicked manner, "I'm dead, this can't be happening."

Audrey attempted to move and get Jimmy's attention, but it was no use as Jimmy moved closer to her.

"Oh Audrey, I'm so, so sorry that we couldn't get to you in time." sighed the medical examiner, getting his equiptment together before pulling out his knife, ready to make the usual Y Incision to start Audrey's autopsy.

"No, Jimmy I'm alive, you can't autopsy me," pleaded the woman, but yet again her mouth didn't move and no words came out, "Stop Jimmy, please."

"You don't need to worry Audrey. I'll take care of you and little Emma." assured Jimmy, grabbing a scale, "I remember when we first met when that drug lord tried to get at Kevin by hurting you and the kids. We worked so hard to bring down Marco, and I'm so glad we did."

The doors hissed again and a solemn looking Gibbs came up next to Palmer.

"So what have we got?" asked the silver haired man, sounding distraught.

"They both suffered needlessly Gibbs," lamented Jimmy, "Both have defensive wounds, a multitude of bruises abrasions and the rape kit came back positive on Audrey."

"No." cried Audrey as Jimmy raised the knife and scalpel.

* * *

The brunette woke with a start, tears streaming down her face as she realised she was still alive and still in Thomas's basement. "No, no, I'm not dead, no," she cried in a scared voice, "No, it's just a dream girl. Please let this all just be a dream."

"Good morning darling." sneered Thomas seductively as he walked into the room.

"No," thought Audrey in despair, "Not just a dream."

"What's not a dream darling?" asked Jackson in that same seductive tone as he crawled on to the mattress and started caressing the woman's cheek causing her to shudder.

Nothing, nothing at all." insisted the brunette.

"No what was it?" asked the man, touching her breasts, "Really what was it?"

"Just a nightmare that's all" answered Audrey in a voice quivering with fear, "like I said, nothing."

"Are you sure?" questioned the former Navy officer suspiciously.

"Yes." answered Audrey.

he looks at her, "In that case, let's have some fun." stated Thomas, crawling on top of Audrey and pinning her.

"Now the nightmare is beginning." whispered Audrey in a voice quivering with fear as she attempted to push Thomas off.

* * *

The next day at the Daly's house, McGee was working at his device, Gibbs, Bishop and Torres were playing football in the back garden with Tommy and Jack was sitting with Kevin on the couch.

"I have an answer for your question." stated Jack.

"What question?" replied Kevin curiously.

"About why Jackson's doing this to you," answered Sloan, "He hates the fact that Audrey got pregnant not long after Sophie died and thinks that you did it deliberately to spite him."

"That's ridiculous," cried the former Lieutenant in outrage, "Sophie died in September 2007, me and Audrey, ... well ya know in August 2007, Audrey only found out she was pregnant shortly after Sophie died. So what, he thinks we decided to suddenly do it to spite him?"

"It seems that way." answered Sloan.

"I can't believe him," fumed Kevin, "We were all heartbroken when Sophie died, I was the one who had to break the news. We were on tour when Sophie caught measles, then just two days later Sarah called me because she wasn't able to reach Jackson and asked me to give the news. That was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do Jack."

Kevin suddenly pulled his phone out when it rang and answered.

"Jackson." growled Kevin.

"This isn't Jackson, but I know how you can get him." answered an unfamiliar voice.

"What? Who is this?" demanded the middle-aged man suspiciously.

"The name's Techno," answered the voice, "Jackson ordered me to work the cameras and those video feeds, I never knew he was going to go as far as rape and torture."

"I'm listening." answered the man just as Gibbs and the others entered the living room.

"Listen in a minute Jackson will send you another live feed," continued Techno, "I'm also in charge of the signal that's been bouncing a tracer signal away from Jackson's location, oh yeah I noticed. Anyway I can turn the signal off when he sends the feed so that you can track Thomas's location."

"You'd better be right." threatened Kevin before hanging up.

"You sure about this Kev?" asked McGee wearily.

"What other choice do we have?" said Kevin.

Kevin's phone rang again and he didn't even hesitate to answer, "Jackson," he barked, "What is it this time?"

"Just another video," answered Jackson.

Kevin hung up, quickly ran over to his laptop, booted it up and sure enough there was a live feed once again showing Audrey tied to the mattress, Jackson beside her.

"Ready for another show Kev?" questioned Thomas mockingly, "I certainly know I am."

Kevin simply stood and watched in horror as Jackson once again began hurting Audrey, and he listened as his wife pleaded and screamed in agony.

"Jackson please," pleaded a mortified Kevin, "Just let Audrey and Emma go, I beg of you."

"GOT IT!" cheered McGee in triumph, "The person on the phone was right, the signals not being bounced and the video feed signal is coming from the Blue Ridge Mountains."

"The Blue Ridge Mountains?" cried Gibbs in surprise.

"Of course," said Kevin as realisation dawned on him, "Thomas's family owns a big farmhouse up there, and it's not that far from where the van was found."

"Excellent," exclaimed Torres, "So what are we waiting for, let's go."

"I want to come to," declared Kevin, "I know it'll be dangerous, but I want to help rescue my wife and daughter as well."

Gibbs looked about ready to argue against this but then sighed in defeat, "Alright, but you'd better be careful." he said.

"I'll try to be." promised the former Lieutenant.

* * *

Over at Thomas's house Techno was standing near his laptop when suddenly he heard the sound of a gun being cocked, "I can't believe one of my own men would betray me." hissed Jackson from behind.

"How did you know?" asked Techno nervously as he turned and saw Thomas aiming a gun at him.

"Moose got suspicious of your little chat two nights ago and so he followed you, heard your phone conversation and saw you deactivate the bouncer signal."

"Yeah, and so what?" shouted Techno in defiance, "You, Moose and the others are out of line. I agree with the attacks and the kidnapping, but battering a young girl and raping her mother is something I can't stand by. It's very likely those NCIS lot will be coming soon."

"WHAT!" roared Thomas in fury, "You disgusting traitor, you have no idea what that family has done to me, or those damn Navy cops."

And before Techno could even react Jackson pulled the trigger causing a loud bang and a flash of light. Techno then crumpled to the floor dead. Thomas then let out an ear-splitting scream.

* * *

**(AN) Well that was chapter six of Jackson's Revenge. I hope you all enjoyed and remember to Read and Review.**

**Next chapter is the climax. What'll happen next? Will Team Gibbs be able to rescue Audrey and Emma? You'll have to wait to find out.**

**Thanks to DS2010 for the two nightmare scenes.**

**Until then, this is TimeLordMaster108 signing out. **


	8. Rescue Mission

**(AN) Hello and welcome to the penultimate chapter of Jackson's Revenge. I hope you all enjoy and remember to Read and Review.**

**This chapter will feature the rescue mission by the MCRT and Kevin to free Audrey and Emma. But will they succeed.**

**Credit once again to DS2010 for some of the dialogue.**

**Disclaimer; I don't own NCIS. All characters and locations are owned by CBS, Bellisauraus Productions and Paramount Television.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**Rescue Mission**

* * *

Audrey was trembling as she heard Thomas screaming in fury followed by several loud bangs. The man then came storming into the room, his face red with rage as he slammed the door shut and breathed heavily while trembling in fury. Jackson then ran over to the shelf, grabbed the riding crop, charged at Audrey and began striking the brunette, ignoring her screams of agony and terror.

"Stop! please stop it hurts." pleaded Audrey in a voice quivering with fear.

"NEVER!" spat Thomas as he continued to strike, "Techno betrayed me. Your precious NCIS friends know where we are, but I won't let them take you."

Thomas then threw the riding crop to the side just as Moose, Osmond, Marshall and three other men entered.

"Have you disposed of the body?" snarled Thomas.

"Yes boss," replied Moose, "Do you want me to get rid of the other traitors?"

"No," answered Thomas, "But if they try to betray us then kill them."

The insane man walked over to Audrey, untied her and pulled her up by the arm before throwing her to the floor. He then began repeatedly punching and kicking her, ignoring the small whimpers and pleas.

"Just let me go." begged the brunette, "You won't get away with this."

"SHUT UP!" bellowed Thomas.

The man then went over to the shelf and grabbed a taser. He then fired it at Audrey causing her to scream in agony as jolts of electricity coursed through her.

Thomas then stopped and headed towards the door. He then stopped quite suddenly and turned to face the masked men. "Meet me upstairs later," he ordered, "For now you can have the mother."

Thomas then walked out of the room and slammed the door shut behind him. Moose and the others then surrounded Audrey who was trembling in fear.

"Ohhh, this is gonna be sweet," remarked Osmond seductively, "I'm looking forward to a nice tasty morsel."

"Yeah, let's see if this girlie is any fun." said Moose wickedly.

"OH GOD!" yelled Audrey in horror.

"God can't help you now." sneered Marshall, grabbing a box from the shelf and putting it on the floor.

Marshall then caressed Audrey's cheek, making her shudder. The men then began to slowly unzip.

Soon the room was filled once more with Audrey's terrified and agony filled screams. "No! NO! NOOOO! please don't do this." she pleaded.

* * *

The gate to NCIS HQ rose up and the MCRT truck sped out on to the open road, followed close behind by Gibbs' car. McGee was driving the truck with Bishop beside him and Nick in the back.

Kevin was sitting next to Gibbs in the car, talking to Tommy over the phone.

"Please hurry." begged Tommy.

"Don't worry Tommy, we'll get them back," growled Kevin in determination, "And we'll be careful."

* * *

Later on in the main hallway of Jackson's house, Thomas's remaining men all stood in front of Thomas.

"Listen up men," began Thomas in a dangerous manner, "Those Navy cops are on their way, defend this house and kill them all, don't leave a single one living, and if Mr Daly is with them, leave him to me, now go."

Six of the men pulled out assault rifles and marched outside, the remaining men stood their ground and pulled out their own rifles. Thomas then slowly approached. "Ernest, Doug, if either of you or Freddy try to betray me then the others won't hesitate to kill you all." he threatened.

Ernest and Doug gulped before nodding nervously.

"Moose," barked Thomas, "The little brat has outlived her usefulness, go and torture her, and then kill her."

Moose chuckled darkly. He then marched upstairs.

* * *

Thomas went down to the basement where he saw Audrey lying on the floor almost passed out and bandaged up.

"Don't think you're getting rescued darling, because you're not," hissed Thomas as he kneeled down and caressed Audrey's cheek, grinning as she shuddered, "And your little brat won't survive either. Moose is going to torture her, then finish her for good."

"No, no, please don't kill her," pleaded the brunette in a mortified whisper, "She's just a child, I'll do anything, please."

"She lived and my sweet angel died," snarled Jackson before slapping the woman across the face, "Time that changed."

"No, no please, just leave her alone, I'm begging you." begged Audrey.

Thomas simply ignored the brunette and crawled on top of her. Tears sprang up in Audrey's eyes.

Up in the bedroom Emma had curled herself up into a ball in a corner of the room and was now trembling and crying. Moose then entered the room, grinning down at the terrified girl.

"Get over here girlie, move it," sneered Moose.

However Emma refused to move causing the man to growl furiously. He then ran over to her and kicked the young blonde hard, causing her to wail in pain.

"I said move it girlie!" snapped Moose, grabbing Emma by the arm and tossing her into the centre of the room where she looked up at him with wide pleading eyes. "I told you to move girlie."

"NO!" cried Emma in a voice quivering with fear, "Keep away, please just leave me alone."

Moose however ignored her and pulled the girl up by the hair. He then threw Emma on to the bed, took out some rope and tied her arms and legs to the bedposts. Moose then went over to a nearby shelf and grabbed the riding crop.

"No, no, no, please." pleaded a mortified Emma as Moose slowly approached her.

* * *

Eventually the truck and car reached the Blue Ridge mountains and Kevin soon pointed towards a large house, "That's it there." he declared.

"Drive straight for the gate McGee." ordered Gibbs who had his phone on his shoulder.

Not needing to be told twice, McGee slammed his foot down on the accelerator and the truck ploughed straight through the gates. Tim quickly hit the brakes as bullets rapidly battered both the truck and Gibbs' car, shattering the windows. The two vehicles swerved before fully stopping. The four agents and Kevin quickly rolled out of the car and truck and dived for cover.

Bishop, McGee, Torres, Gibbs and Kevin pulled out their own guns, and from their makeshift covers fired on the six masked men who continued to return fire. Gibbs managed to strike two men in the forehead, causing them to crumple to the ground and a third who had been sitting in a nearby tree.

"Can you try and keep them busy?" suggested Ellie just as she hit a fourth gunman in the leg, knocking him down, "Me and Kevin are going to try and get inside and find Audrey and Emma."

"Alright but be careful." advised Gibbs.

The senior Agent gestured towards McGee and Torres who ducked and fired as they dashed over to where Gibbs was. The two remaining men began firing, not noticing Bishop following Kevin towards the front door.

"This is too easy." remarked Bishop as they approached the front door.

"Please never say that," warned Kevin in horror, "You know what happens in movies, you say that we get ambushed."

"I'm sure it'll be fine." assured Ellie, "And hey once this is over, we'll have Audrey and Emma back."

The former Lieutenant nodded in agreement. The two then flung the door open and rushed inside but quickly halted in their tracks when they saw four more masked men raise their guns. Bishop and Kevin quickly raised theirs.

"What did I tell you." muttered Kevin nervously.

"End of the line for you two," sneered Marshall, chuckling in a low threatening manner.

"Drop your weapons and put your hands behind your backs," ordered Bishop, "Face it you're all finished."

Ernest and Doug quickly threw their weapons to the floor prompting Osmond to yell in outrage. "YOU TREACHEROUS COWARDS!" he thundered in fury.

"We agreed to kidnapping, but not torture and rape." stated Ernest firmly.

"Then you'll die just like Techno." declared Osmond, raising his weapon.

"Now hold on, you don't want to do this." begged Ernest.

"You betrayed us," barked Marshall, "Moose and Jackson don't like-

But before he could finish there came the sound of a sniper and Marshall cried out in pain before collapsing to the floor, dead with a pool of blood slowly forming around him.

Osmond looked completely stunned. Taking advantage of the shock, Ellie ran over and punched Osmond straight in the face, sending him crashing to the floor, unconscious.

The group looked up and saw Freddy standing on the upper landing with a sniper in hand before making his way downstairs.

"Well this is an unexpected turn of events," said Kevin in shock, "Next thing you know Thomas will decide to surrender."

"I doubt that," remarked Freddy, "Before you ask I didn't take part in the abduction of your wife and daughter, I was only hired to tend to their wounds after Jackson, ... well you saw the videos."

"Where's Mrs Daly and her daughter?" demanded Ellie.

"The mom's being held in the basement. The door's at the back of the kitchen, there's a room behind the washers where the mom is," informed the Doctor, "As for the girl, she's being held in a bedroom upstairs, fourth door on the left. But you'd better hurry because Moose is going to kill her."

All the colour instantly drained from Kevin's face.

"Gibbs," said Bishop into her earpiece, "We've neutralised all hostiles, two of them turned on the others and we've discovered where Audrey and Emma are."

"Good work Bishop," congratulated Gibbs, "You and Kevin split up and go rescue them both, and find Jackson."

"On it." said Ellie before deactivating the device and turning to Kevin, "Kevin you go get Audrey, I'll rescue Emma."

The former Lieutenant nodded in agreement. The blonde then turned to face Ernest and Doug, "And you three hand yourselves over to my friends when they arrive."

Bishop and Kevin then wished each other luck before running in opposite directions.

* * *

The young Agent dashed up the stairs two at a time before entering the upper hallway. As she edged her way down the corridor Bishop became aware of the sound of terrified and agony filled sobs and screams. As Ellie drew nearer the sobs and screams became louder with the sound of a taser now audible and she recognised who it was.

"NO! NO! please just leave me alone," begged Emma, "Don't hurt me."

"Quiet girlie," sneered Moose, "The boss wants you gone and I'm gonna make sure that happens. Now you wait here while I get my knife."

Bishop heard the sound of approaching feet and sidestepped through a door. Peering through the crack in the door she saw a large man whom she recognised as the man from the videos walking down the hallway. After about a minute Bishop poked her head out, and after making sure it was safe she dashed out the door, down the hallway and into the room.

"Aunt Ellie?" cried Emma in shock and disbelief as she looked up and saw the reassuring sight of the blonde haired woman running over to her, "Aunt Ellie? Is that really you?"

Bishop felt her heart break as she saw her niece tied to the bed and covered in cuts and bruises

"Yes it's me," said Ellie in a reassuring voice as she untied Emma and helped her sit up before hugging her, "Don't worry, we've come to rescue you."

"I-I thought I'd never see you again," whimpered Emma in a distraught voice, "How did you find us. Where's dad?"

"He's getting your mom," answered the Agent in a comforting manner, "Some of Thomas's men betrayed him, allowed your uncle Tim to trace the video feed signal. Now come on, let's get out of here."

"What about Moose?" asked the girl fearfully.

"I'll take care of him," assured Bishop.

Bishop helped Emma to her feet. She was about to start walking when quite suddenly Moose stepped back into the room, brandishing a large kitchen knife.

"NCIS! put the weapon down now!" yelled Bishop in a commanding voice as she positioned herself in front of Emma and pulled out her gun and aimed it at Moose.

"Don't make me hurt you. I'd hate to hurt a pretty thing like you," sneered Moose seductively, "You know maybe if I ask nicely Jackson will let me keep you, just like that hot friend of yours."

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't just shoot you?" snarled Bishop with barely concealed venom, "In fact I don't think I need an excuse, you helped kidnap my friend, you tortured her daughter, somebody who's like a niece to me. I've killed in cold blood before, SO don't even think I wouldn't."

"Hahhaha, don't make me laugh." snarked the man.

Moose then raised his knife and charged straight at Bishop who quickly fired her gun. There was a loud bang and Moose suddenly stopped in his tracks before raising his eyes towards the bullet hole in his forehead. He then toppled forwards on to his face and lay there unmoving, a large pool of blood forming around him.

Bishop placed her gun back in its holster, wrapped her arm around Emma to help her walk, and together the pair staggered out of the room, across the hallway and down the stairs where they found Gibbs, McGee, Torres and Sloan handcuffing Osmond, Ernest and Doug..

"EMMA!" cried the Agents in unified relief as they spotted Bishop slowly coming down the stairs with the young girl.

"Uncle Tim, Gibbs," cried Emma in delight as she staggered over to the others and allowed the group to hug her one at a time, "I knew you'd come for me and mom, I just knew it."

"It's going to be okay now Emma," assured Torres in a comforting tone as he hugged Emma who was now sobbing into his chest, "Once we get your mom and deal with Jackson we'll be out of here."

* * *

Audrey was now alone in the basement, trembling in fear and looking about for Jackson who had seemingly hidden. The brunette suddenly cried out in fear as she heard the door open and saw a tall shadowy figure entered the room.

"Audrey?" called out a familiar voice that Audrey thought she'd never here again, "Audrey? Are you in here?"

"K-Kevin?" cried out Audrey in shock, "Kevin is that really you?"

"Audrey!" cried Kevin in utter relief, "Where are you babe?"

"Over here on the mattress." replied Audrey.

The former Lieutenant let out a happy sob and ran over to where the mattress was where he saw his wife tied to it, "Oh sweetheart, thank god," he said, sounding as if a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders, "Everyone's been so worried."

Kevin then untied Audrey and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. The woman then began to sob loudly into her husband's chest.

"I-I thought you wouldn't w-want me anymore?" sobbed Audrey in confusion.

"Not want you?" cried Kevin in shock while gently rubbing his wife's back, "Of course I'd want you back. I saw what Jackson did and it's not your fault honey, now let's get out of here."

After a few moments Audrey calmed down and the couple stood up, Audrey leaning on Kevin for support. The two slowly made their way to the door when quite suddenly something slammed ino Kevin knocking the middle aged man over and causing Audrey to scream in fear.

Kevin, now sporting a broken nose heaved himself to his feet and looked up whereupon he saw a horrifying sight. Jackson was standing behind Audrey with one arm wrapped around her neck, he also had his gun pressed to her temple.

"I don't think so Daly," spat Thomas, "She's mine now, make one wrong move and I blow her brains all over this wall."

"No, please don't kill her," pleaded a mortified Kevin, "Look I'll do anything, just don't hurt her."

"Oh that's good, because you're going to let me walk out of here with this fine beauty." declared Thomas in a seductive manner.

The Navy Analyst staggered to his feet and charged at Thomas who quickly turned his gun on the man and pulled the trigger. Kevin grunted in pain before falling to the floor.

"NOOOO!" wailed Audrey in distraught horror, "YOU MURDERER!"

"Get moving bitch." snarled the man.

Thomas then began frogmarching the brunette towards the door, ignoring her terrified pleas. However just as he neared the door it burst open with a loud bang.

"NCIS! Freeze Jackson!" yelled Gibbs as he, McGee, Bishop and Torres barged in and aimed their guns at Thomas, "It's over Jackson, now let her go!"

"NEVER!" shrieked Thomas in an unstable sounding manner, "She's mine and mine alone, and if you lousy Navy cowboys don't put down your weapons and allow me to leave with her right now, I'll put a bullet between her eyes."

"Just think about this for a minute. Would Sophie want you doing this?" demanded Bishop, "Do you seriously think she's looking down from heaven now thinking, go daddy, this is what I wanted you to do? No she wouldn't, in fact she'd be disgusted with you."

"Shut up!" snapped Jackson, tears streaming down his face, "You didn't know her. Twelve years I've suffered, but now I'm going to get my revenge. And besides Moose has likely murdered the little brat by now, good riddance I say."

"She's safe Jackson," declared McGee, "Bishop saved her, Moose is now dead."

"And all of your other men are either dead or have handed themselves in." added the silver haired Agent.

Thomas let out a growl of frustration. "That doesn't matter," he seethed, "Do you think I really care about any of those low life's, all I care about is getting out of here and taking this sweet thing with me, and none of you are going to stop me."

And then quite suddenly Audrey twisted her body and punched Thomas squarely in the jaw, sending him to the floor. Thomas sprang to his feet and chased after the brunette with the Agents in pursuit.

Ellie rugby tackled Jackson to the wall, the two then exchanged multiple punches and kicks before finally Thomas broke free and charged at Audrey, pinning her to a nearby wall.

Thomas then took out a knife and aimed it at Audrey's throat, causing the woman to scream in fear.

"Stop trying to run, you know you want me." whispered Thomas into Audrey's ear before licking her face.

Thomas then made the mistake of turning around to face the Agents allowing Audrey to slip past and get to a safe distance. Jackson paled as he saw McGee aiming for his forehead.

Suddenly there was a loud bang and an expression of horror came over Jackson's face as he looked up and saw the bullet shaped hole in his forehead. Thomas then dropped the knife and fell backwards on to the floor where he let out one final breath. His eyes then rolled up into his head and Thomas Jackson moved no more.

Audrey stood rooted to the spot for several minutes to shocked to move, but then she quickly ran over to where Kevin lay and felt a great sense of relief wash over her when she saw his chest move gently up and down. The middle aged man then groaned before sitting up.

"You two okay?" asked McGee in concern.

"Thankfully I wore body armour." informed Kevin, unbuttoning his jacket to reveal a bullet proof vest with the bullet from Thomas's gun lodged into it.

Gibbs walked over to Thomas's body and felt for a pulse but found no sign of life, "He's dead." announced Gibbs.

"Oh thank god." uttered the brunette before wrapping her arms around Kevin in a hug, Kevin hugged her back.

* * *

Upstairs in the main hallway Emma was waiting anxiously with Freddy who was finishing treating the last of her wounds.

"Thank you." thanked Emma.

"Don't mention it kid." replied Freddy.

The two's ears then pricked up at the sound of running feet. Emma gasped in delight as she saw Audrey being supported by Kevin, "Mom! dad!" she yelled in delight before running towards them.

"Oh sweet-pea you're safe." cried Audrey in relief as she hugged her precious daughter.

"Oh peanut I've been so worried." said an even more relieved sounding Kevin as all three hugged.

Then quite suddenly both girls began sobbing loudly, Kevin instinctively wrapped his arms around both in a comforting manner.

Gibbs and the others watched on feeling thankful that Audrey and Emma's nightmare was finally at an end.

* * *

**(AN) And there you have it, the climax for Jackson's Revenge. Jackson and Moose are now dead and Audrey and Emma are safe, happily reunited with Kevin.**

**Next chapter will fully wrap this story up and we'll see Tommy reunite with his mom and sister.**

**Until then, this is TimeLordMaster108 signing out.**


	9. We're Going Home

**(AN) Hello and welcome to the final chapter of Jackson's Revenge. I hope you all enjoy and remember to Read and Review.**

**This chapter will fully wrap this story up, there will be sweet reunions.**

**Disclaimer; I don't own NCIS. All characters and locations are owned by CBS, Belliosauras Productions and Paramount.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**We're Going Home**

* * *

The next few hours felt like a complete blur to everyone. LEO's soon swarmed Thomas's house and seized all weapons and the toys he had in his basement. Multiple ambulances arrived to take the dead bodies, Audrey and Emma were taken to Washington General by another ambulance while Kevin and the MCRT followed. After arriving Gibbs and the others asked Kevin to let them know and left to give Vance their report.

* * *

It was almost an hour later and Kevin was pacing about the waiting room, anxious and desperate to know how his wife and daughter were. Tommy who had arrived a few minutes ago was sat on a chair reading a magazine. After several more minutes a male, middle-aged Doctor emerged from a nearby door and approached the two.

"Mr Daly." called out the Doctor, causing Kevin to stop pacing and look at him. Tommy then put his magazine down, stood up and came up beside his dad.

"So, how are they? Will they be okay?" asked Kevin in desperation.

"Physically they'll make a slow but good recovery," informed the Doctor, "They'll need to stay here for at least ten weeks for rehabilitation before being allowed to return home. They suffered a multitude of bruises, cracked ribs, abrasions, broken bones, cuts, ... And the rape kit came back positive on Mrs Daly."

"What about Emma?" asked Kevin fearfully.

"She was left untouched." assured the Doctor.

"Oh thank god." cried the Analyst in relief.

"As you can imagine the two are quite shaken up," explained the Doctor, "They'll have a long road to recovery ahead of them, but I can tell they have a good family to support them."

"Any infections or diseases?" asked the man, almost dreading the answer.

"We've ran some tests and thankfully there's no sign of any infection or diseases." answered the Doctor.

"Oh thank god." sighed Kevin in relief, "Can we go in and see them?"

"Yes of course you can," answered the man, "They're in the ward just ahead. Mrs Daly is awake and Emma is sleeping"

Kevin then shook the Doctors hand and ran off in the direction he had pointed in.

* * *

As Kevin entered the large ward he spotted Audrey and Emma lying in two beds side by side each other. As the man approached he choked back a sob as he saw how battered the two girls looked. They were both wearing hospital gowns, their faces and arms were covered in bandages and stitches, both were hooked up to an IV drip and a heart monitor which showed steady stats and beeped every second. Emma was currently sleeping while Audrey looked up at her husband and gave him a weak smile.

"Mom! Emma!" cried Tommy in relief as he ran over and gently hugged the woman, "You're alright."

"I'm fine sweetie, I'm so glad to see you and your dad," sighed Audrey in relief, tears of happiness rolling down both their cheeks as they hugged and Audrey gently rubbed her teenage son's back, "Hopefully you didn't wake Emma, she's fast asleep."

After a few minutes Tommy went to go sit next to Emma's bed, smiling as his sister slept soundly.

"Hi honey, how are you feeling now?" asked Kevin in concern as he pulled up a seat and sat beside the bed.

"Relieved that me and Emma are out of their," answered Audrey in a small voice, "I thought I'd never see you or Tommy ever again."

"Well don't worry Audrey you and Emma are both safe," assured the man in a comforting tone before gently stroking Audrey's hair causing her to flinch slightly, "Oh, I'm sorry Audrey, I didn't mean-

"No, no, it's fine Kevin," insisted the brunette, "Once me and Emma recover I'll be fine. Emma won't be though, she's going to be traumatised after what she's been through. She'll need help in order to get through her ordeal."

"And you won't need help?" asked a confused Kevin.

"I'll be fine, I can handle whatever comes." claimed Audrey.

"Alright, if you're sure." said Kevin, not quite believing that his wife would manage on her own, "Oh by the way I got this stuff for you."

Kevin reached into his pocket and pulled out Audrey's wedding ring before slipping it on to her finger.

"My ring," cried the brunette in surprise, "But how-

"The man who took it gave it to me the day after you and Emma were taken," explained the former Lieutenant, "It was right before Jackson called for the first time."

"Oh Kevin." sighed Audrey in happiness, "I love you."

"You too babe." replied Kevin.

The two then shared a small kiss.

* * *

And over the next few days Audrey and Emma received many visitors including Audrey's parents, brother and sister, Kevin's parents, Emma's schoolfriends, Audrey and Kevin's workmates and of course Gibbs, McGee, Bishop, Torres, Jack, Jimmy, Ducky, Kasie, Delilah, Johnny, Morgan, Breena, Victoria and Vance. Both her and Emma also got their gifts that Kevin and Tommy had bought from the game.

* * *

A few days later Gibbs was in his basement with Phineas who was helping him sand his boat. The pair suddenly stopped as they heard the front door open followed by the sound of footsteps.

"Hay Gibbs you down there?" called out Kevin.

"Yeah, I'll come up and see you." replied Gibbs before turning to face Phineas, "Okay Phineas, you keep workin' on that boat while I go and talk with a friend."

"Okay Jethro Gibbs." replied the young boy.

Gibbs then climbed the stairs and entered the living room where he found Kevin eating a carrot, "You know you should really keep that door locked Gibbs," he stated, his mouth full of carrot, "Given what happened six months ago I figured you'd get a lock."

"How did you know about that?" cried the Senior Agent in shock.

"Tim told me," answered the Navy Analyst, "Said something about the house getting shot up and you going on the run with someone on some mission."

"Did he say who I was with?" questioned Gibbs suspiciously.

"Nope." replied Kevin, finally finishing his carrot, "He also seems to think that you're acting secretive."

"Just checking up on Fornell and Emily," lied the silver haired man, "Anyway, how are Audrey and Emma doing?"

"Recovering in the hospital," answered the middle aged man, "After a few weeks their physical wounds will be gone, but their mental wounds will be bad. But I just came here to thank you Gibbs, we're in your debt. I mean you've saved my family more times than I care to count."

"It was nothing, just helping friends," replied Gibbs before smiling, "Anyway you'll be pleased to know that Jackson's surviving men have been charged with assisting in kidnapping, endangering a minor and also for rape, assisting in bio-terrorisim, assisting a known criminal and plotting to commit acts of terror against the Navy, as well as arson. I think Palmer really enjoyed having Jackson, Moose and the other men on his Autopsy table."

"Good," replied Kevin, "You know Gibbs, you, Tim, Delilah, Ellie are some of the greatest friends me and Audrey have ever known."

The former Lieutenant then walked over and wrapped his arms around Gibbs in a hug, surprising the Agent. Gibbs then returned the hug.

The front door suddenly opened and Sarah walked in.

"Oh, hello there," said Sarah, "And there was me starting to think Mr Gibbs didn't have other friends."

"Mr Gibbs?" asked Kevin in confusion.

"Hay mom," cried Phineas happily as he came dashing out of the basement and shared a hug with Sarah before turning to Gibbs, "See you later Jethro Gibbs."

"It's a bit of a long story." replied Gibbs dryly before chuckling.

"I've got time." stated Kevin.

The two then watched as Phineas walked out the door, holding his mom's hand. Gibbs let out a dry chuckle at the bewildered expression crossing Kevin's face.

* * *

**(AN) And that's a wrap people, the final part of Jackson's Revenge is now done. I hope you've all enjoyed and remember to Read and Review.**

**The chapter title is a reference to the song of the same name.**

**That ending was done to add a little comedy to lighten the mood. **

**This'll be my final NCIS story for 2019, but don't worry I'll be back in 2020 with even more stories, here's a little sneak peek at what's coming up at the start of 2020.**

**Recovery**

**Spin-off sequel to Jackson's Revenge. It'll take place a few weeks after the rescue and will feature Audrey and Emma going through PTSD and attempting to recover from their ordeal, however Audrey stubbornly refuses to have help which will cause some tension between her and Kevin.**

**Once again, big shout out to DS2010 for all his help with this story. And thank you to all who reviewed, favourited and followed.**

**Until next year this is TimeLordMaster108 signing out.**


End file.
